


R6S oneshots

by FangirlDreamerKC



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Comfort, Cute, Death, FBI, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, GIGN, GSG9, Hugs, Humour, Hurt, I give up on adding tags and characters ok, Injury, I’m new, Lost - Freeform, Other, SAS, SAT - Freeform, Tactical, all siege ops, dont judge ;-;, forest, friends - Freeform, prompt, r6s, r6siege, rainbow six siege, siege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDreamerKC/pseuds/FangirlDreamerKC
Summary: Will vary between all manner of oneshots (MxM, MxF, FxF, xReader, xOC)Requests are CURRENTLY CLOSED! Go to my ask box on tumblr (FangirlDreamerKC);Rules are linked there.I also want to add that whatever pair is in the fic title is the main pair of the oneshot- this doesn’t always mean as a couple. I write plenty of platonic/friend stuff as well.





	1. In the forest- Mute/Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUTE X BANDIT- but not relationship lul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We talked about doing a group prompt in discord where everyone writes their interpretation and I mean heck yeah I joined. I hope it’s ok. I’m worried lmao
> 
> Prompt from discord: Some ops are trapped in the woods. You can write how they got there and if they'll ever get out!
> 
> Probably M, character death, 2.3k words

Who knew one broken compass could throw them so far off course, with no supplies to make the trek all the way home?

Of course, they all did really, but they were all too tired to realise the damn thing had stopped pointing north and instead lead them off to nowhere in the middle of the night.

It was approximately 0300 when they noticed they were lost.

Mute couldn’t help himself, as much as he didn’t get along with the spetsnaz (aside from Lera, but he was hesitant to include her in the group of arrogant hunters anyway), he would definitely admit to wishing one of them had been sent in their group of three.

Not that doubted Bandit would be much use, just that his experience was from the city and definitely not the woods.

And well, Mira was a bit more angry than Bandit who was calm and collected, her knife out and being used to aggressively carve a stick. _Probably damaging the blade_ , his mind supplied, but he wouldn’t say that to the Spanish girl. He liked to think himself smarter than that.

Still, as they all looked at the map unfolded on the ground in front of him, they were clueless.

“We should radio in.”

Knowing they’d get a lot of shit from the other operators did nothing to quell Mira’s frustration as she stabbed her blade into the dirt and pulled out her radio, turning the knob.

“Ground camp, ground camp this is Bravo, over.”

“Ground camp, do you copy.”

Mute stood from the map after placing a rock to each corner, not that the dense growth around them allowed any of the wind above the canopy to reach them. Bandit glanced at him from his position against a tree and mute saw the amusement bubbling under the surface of his eyes. He’d prefer it any day over the man being angry, he’d seen.

A loud Spanish swear caught his attention again and he turned back in time to see Mira tucking her radio back into its position.

“Nothing. Maybe if we can get higher we can use your VHF.” She nodded at him, picking up her pack and strapping it back up.

“Climb a tree?”

Mute shrugged and Mira scoffed, waving her hand at Bandit.

“If you can do it then be my guest, these damn trees are a bit tall for me.”

She definitely wasn’t wrong but all the same Bandit dropped his bag and started to remove his vest, reaching a hand out for the radio when he was done. Mute silently handed it over, walking past his and toward the tree to offer a prop up to the first branch.

Bracing himself when a dirty runner was placed in his palm, he waited for his team mate to count down before springing him upward as best he could.

He wiped his hands on his pants, watching the German heave himself up before making a leap for the next branch. Thankfully they weren’t at all sparse and he climbed rather easily, disappearing from sight within minutes and receiving a sound of approval from Mira.

Mute could almost feel her desire to fill the silence as they stood there waiting but he figured the woman knew him well enough to know she wouldn’t get any small talk. You didn’t have to know him well to realise that, after all.

Instead he dropped his own bag, (gently, he didn’t want to damage his mask stored inside), and knelt to search through his supplies. As the trek was only meant to be a nights length, water and food were packed sparingly; he hoped they would get out of this mess before the sun came and brought with it the summer heat.

“We need to keep an ear out for running water, I think there’s meant to be streams through this area.”

Before he received a reply there was a loud sound behind him and he spun, knife raised to the throat of Bandit who wore a Cheshire grin.

He pushed it forward into the neck of the smarmy bastard with a growl of annoyance before sheathing it again and stepping back.

“Anything?”

Bandit turned from him as if he didn’t just scare the pants off of him and all Mute could do was sigh. He should be used to him by now.

“Nothing. What if we take the compass and back track? Even if it’s not actually south it’ll at least get us closer to the other teams.”

“Any degree off could send us kilometres out.”

“Thanks genius, it’s not as if we’re already kilometres away. Got another plan?” Not wanting to agitate the German, he reverted back to silence.

They gathered all their supplies and started off, Bandit leading with Mute following and Mira pulling up the flank.

He made sure to listen for possible water but all he heard was bushes rustling and night animals scurrying around in panic as their lights lit the area. If Mira had any more luck, she kept quiet about it.

As an afterthought he reached up switched the torch off that was strapped to his head, deciding to save the battery in case they needed it.

They continued like that for a while, Mira occasionally trying to radio anyone with poor results, Mute stumbling on tree roots that her light didn’t catch in time, and Bandit steadfast in guiding them forward.

The forest shifting around them interested Mute, far different from any greenery around his home in York. There were birds that occasionally moved above them and he couldn’t help when he tilted his head to try to catch sight of them, of course failing as they hid in the gloom of the night.

Behind him, someone huffed, and he knew it had passed the hour mark. That was normally about when their Spanish companion got bored of the silence.

“I’d play I spy but honestly I don’t spy much, everything’s fucking black.”

Bandit huffed a laugh, slowing down to match her pace, forcing Mute to join or be stuck in the shadows.

“That’s the game where you just spot stuff right? I think we still could.” He put his hand on his chin in mock thought, looking around. “ _Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst._ ”

He exaggerated his words and threw out his arms as if he were presenting a show, and Mute cracked a smile. Before Bandit could say anything further, Mira cut him off.

“A tree.”

“Shit!” He snorted, dropping his arms. “How’d you know?”

He admittedly very rarely spoke to Bandit despite his close friendship with Jäger and the rest of his team. He was often around them because of Marius and it usually meant he was privy to Bandit’s caring moments.

It amazed him how attentive and benign he was toward his team sometimes, so unlike the cruel humour and twisted demeanour that usually came paired with the man. He was usually nothing but an asshole toward him and Mute suspected the only reason he wasn’t being his usual self was because Mira was around.

He considered for a second the man’s interest in her before shrugging it off. He honestly didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to deal with insistent teasing.

He spun his bag to his chest, pulling out his water bottle and finishing the last little bit off.

“Out of water.” He informed the other two, catching Mira’s furrowed eyebrows.

“I have a little bit left, not much at all.” He nodded in reply, slipping the bottle back into his bag and letting them continue their game.

They stopped for a break a little while later, Mira wandering off into the dark to go to the toilet. He felt an elbow in his side, and he schooled his face before glancing across to… An offered water bottle.

His surprise must have showed, because Bandit cracked a smile before explaining himself.

“I have enough left to share, if you want some.”

He cleared his throat and placed what he hoped to be a friendly smile on his face.

“I’m good at the moment, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” He received a shrug and was promptly forgotten about again.

He expected Mira to wander back calm so he was immediately on guard when she came hurtling through some bushes, eyes scanning the area behind her in record speed.

“Radio- Your radio Mute!”

It only took seconds for them to catch on, Bandit handing over the radio he still had clipped onto his vest. They had to jog to keep up with the GEO member as she immediately took off back into the forest, twisting between trees and leaping things as if she were being hunted.

They stopped at a small cliff, Mira immediately radioing in.

“Ground camp, Ground camp, this is Bravo, Radio check, over.”

They all stayed in a tense silence before the radio buzzed to life.

“Bravo, this is Ground camp, read you loud and clear now, over.”

Mute sighed in relief, dropping to sit on the ground as Mira continued to relay their situation. He pulled out their map, locating where they were now that he had a marker and wasn’t stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Bandit knelt down beside him with the broken compass, pointing to their southeast (east, if you asked the compass.)

“There’s an open field over there, few K’s I’d say, big enough to fit a chopper.”

They relayed their location to Ground, letting them know about the field and receiving an ETA in return. Because it wasn’t emergency the chopper would leave when the sun rose, and they were ordered to make their way to the field and camp out til their evac arrived.

“Copy that, Bravo, over and out.”

Mira smiled broadly at them and Mute couldn’t help but return it. The other ops would surely mock them for getting lost but they were going to make it home safe and sound. Mute figured he could handle a few teasing jabs.

He almost laughed out loud as he thought about his luck that Bandit was in the group and not one of the people who would be teasing.

They marked their route and set off to find a way down the cliff, the warm night air feeling relaxing now that the heat wouldn’t be the cause of dehydration, slight breeze perfectly paired with the weather. Although as nice as it all felt, Mute couldn’t deny he was definitely ready for a cold shower and his bed.

Looking across at the horizon, his mind wandered to how pretty the sunrise would be from the cliffs edge.

He felt the crack before he heard it, “shit” slipping from his lips as the others turned to look what the sound was.

The ledge he was on gave way under his feet and he was sent tumbling, arms catching on rough terrain and head crashing multiple times against rock as he was thrown about.

His heart was pounding and blood rushed behind his ears, momentarily drowning out the world and the yelling of his callsign and name as he came to a rough stop.

Suddenly, he wasn’t so interested in the cliffs view. Suddenly, the dark seemed cold and cruel, despite the summer heat he was sure he should be able to feel. He couldn’t move to check, but it felt as if goosebumps had spread across his skin.

He felt himself panic, breath coming in short gasps as he struggled to sit up, pain shooting up from his tailbone. He couldn’t feel his leg properly.

He stopped for a second, catching the panic and laying still, trying to calm his breathing as he was trained to do. In and out. White flashed against his closed eyelids ( _when had that happened?_ ) and he blinked them open again.

Spots started to dance across his vision as he tried to focus on the light coming towards him and the sound of hastened feet and leaves shifting.

“Mute, Mute!”

He tried to speak but instead groaned in pain.

It only took seconds before Bandit slid down beside him, dropping to his knees before he was even stopped.

“Scheiße! Sohn einer Hündin.” He was swearing before he even finished checking for injuries and Mute figured he should be worried but the panic had completely left him. Now he was just afraid.

“Mark! Hey, hey, you’ll be ok, c’mon look at me.” He did, meeting surprisingly distraught brown eyes. “We’ll get you an evac, Elena is talking to Ground right now, you’re going to be fine, you hear?”

And he did, but he didn’t believe it. Somewhere in his mind he’d decided this was how he was going to die. Not even on a mission, how sad.

“No, no, hey, don’t cry. You listen here, you’re fucking fine ok? You’re-“ he stopped listening, hand moving up to feel his cheek. He was, in fact, crying.

In any other situation he’d probably feel embarrassed at that fact but he didn’t care. A hand tapped his cheek and he focussed again.

“You’re too young, you’ve got a lot ahead of you.” Bandit had calmed his voice and Mute smiled. He knew that tone. “The SAS would be lost without you. Jäger would be.”

It was the same one he used when he was helping IQ, when he was consoling Blitz after his girlfriend left him, when he was comforting Jäger through one sided crush sadness.

He tried to speak again but it hurt his throat. It felt like he was trying to swallow sand. Maybe he’d hit his throat on the way down, he wasn’t sure.

Instead, he looked into the Germans eyes and said it without words.

He knew Bandit had read it when he sat back in resignation, when he took his hand and just comforted him as he closed his eyes.

He thought about the SAS boys and everyone he’d met in rainbow. He thought about the gsg9. All along Bandit had accepted him into the little family, huh. Felt nice to have a true home in Rainbow.

The last thing Bandit felt was a weak squeeze of his hand and he blew out a heavy breath, pressing his fingers to the throat of the young man before him. Sitting back, he thought about his final words.

_Thank you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like this really sucks so sorry if it does.  
> The German: first bit is just I spy in German basically, and the second is just swearing.


	2. Hugs?- Blitz/Bandit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BliBan
> 
> Blitz just likes giving hugs.
> 
>  
> 
> Fluff/silliness, rated G/T, bit under 1k

Elias couldn’t help himself.

It normally led to a stomach bruise when Bandit would shake him off and turn on him, but it was still satisfying seeing the angry cheeks below the glare.

Whenever he caught him with his back turned, Blitz would sneak up behind him and wrap him in a hug.

Initially, they were big bear hugs. Mostly because it was less painful for Elias when Dom’s arms were pinned to his sides, but the bugged eyes as he got squashed were also a big plus.

It changed however when a sarcastic comment from IQ on how they would make a cute couple turned the surprise hug into a jokingly gentle one, only leading to a bright red face on Dominic as he stood and rushed from the table, hands clenched at his sides.

The bright face of infuriation always made Blitz laugh, so how could he not continue the more gentle ones just to rile the other German up?

By this point he had basically accepted that his team member probably hated him, but Blitz told himself it was fine as long as it didn’t effect their jobs. Bandit would interact effortlessly with Jäger, IQ when she was around, Kapkan, even going so far as to try civilly communicate with others when he was approached, but rarely spoke a word to him.

Watching his two roommates from over the top of his book, he could admit he was maybe a little jealous. Why? He wasn’t sure, he put it down mostly to the fact that everyone liked him, it was in his nature to be friendly and try to get on peoples good sides.

Occasionally he’d find Dom’s eyes on him and it’d make him smile, but he figured it was because he was paranoid Blitz would sneak up on him again. Speaking off...

He watched Jäger stand from the end of Dominic’s bed and stretch his arms upward, dodging back as a hand was thrown toward his vulnerable mid section and flashing Bandit the middle finger as he left the room laughing.

Standing from his bed, he smiled at Bandit when his head snapped towards him with a glare.

“Problem?” He smiled, folding the corner of his book and closing it, tossing it onto the bed behind him.

The only response he received was Dominic standing from his bed and moving to follow Jäger’s footsteps.

Unhappy with letting the prankster escape so soon into his teasing, Elias jogged across the small room and wrapped his arms around Dom, pinning his arms to his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Leaving already? I didn’t even get my hug!”

Dominic could escape effortlessly with how loose the hold was, but still he just stood there silently, not turning to let his face be seen.

“Awh come on Dom. What’s wrong?” He dropped his tone, tilted his head so his mouth was right next to Bandits ear. “You knoe you love my hugs, schatz.”

He felt his body tense immediately but his reflexes weren’t as fast as an angry Bandit, so before he could even move away he was spun and slammed against a closed door, faced with a snarling man.

“I am not your schatz, liebling.” His tone was extremely sharp and patronising but Elias couldn’t stop the smile that split across his face that morphed into giggles when Dominic’s lip curled in distaste.

He was pulled off and slammed against the door again, effectively silencing his laughter. He knew Dom could have a short fuse despite all the effort he went through to keep himself professional, but he’d never been directly subjected to it. He had no idea what he might do.

The fingers tightened on his collar for a moment and his eyes lifted to meet a surprisingly warm brown. He expected a fist to swing so it took him a moment to register what happened when he was jerked forward.

The lips against his were rough and demanding, and he couldn’t help it as his eyes fell closed and he pressed forward, opening his lips and letting his mouth be dominated.

He sucked gently on Bandit’s tongue as the hands released from his collar and dropped, running down his chest, one stopping on his waist and the other continuing down and wrapping around, stopping on his ass and squeezing.

He breathed out heavily through his nose when Dom pulled back, eyes fluttering open as his dazed mind struggled to understand the situation. A brief glance to the red lips that just parted from his showed a cocky smirk, unfamiliar to Elias.

Large hands gave another squeeze before they moved to his hands, pulling and causing him to stumble as he was again spun. The hands completely left him and he felt almost cold, glancing down to his fingertips in confusion. The hugs were only meant to be a joke, weren’t they? So what was that? He couldn’t deny that he’d liked it though.

The sound of the door swinging open pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up in time to see Bandit striding from the room. He didn’t even think about it, his feet already had him running after him.

“Dom! Wait! What was- come on dude I- wait!”

 


	3. Kiss it better -Glaz/Fuze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi! I saw ur r6s oneshot book and i have a request? Some glaz x fuze maybe? Fuze is in a bad spot and gets hurt during an op and glaz is taking care of him during the mission and after the mission?”- anon
> 
> 2.1k words, probably M?, hurt/fluff  
> I wasn’t sure if you meant a bad spot like just gets hurt or as in mentally... I hope this is ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also massive thanks Kiru and grunkle tbh for encouraging and motivating me to write, I really appreciate it cos otherwise this wouldn’t exist.  
> (Also I promise it’ll get better as I go, it’s been a while since I’ve written so)

The heavily armoured truck rattled as it traversed the old dirt road, shaking Fuze a little as he stared at the dull light above them.

Across from him, Thatcher and IQ were quietly talking while studying a map of the building they were about to breach, two story in height with a very large yard and a pool house that would also have to be cleared. There were hills to the property’s side which offered Glaz an ideal line of sight to the main breaching zone, as well as a plethora of windows.

They were going in preferably silent and fast, Thatcher and IQ paired with Ash to clear the main building while Fuze cluster charged the pool to both clear it and draw attention from his team inside the main house- giving them opportunity to neutralise most of the large OPFOR before their guns were even drawn.

All going well, it should take about 7 minutes to clear the mansion and secure the data files SIX had sent them for.

The truck came to a halt and Ash’s voice came through the little window to the front.

“Pile out, we’ve reached location A.”

Fuze’s gaze dropped as he grabbed his assault rifle, eyes wandering to his fellow Spetsnaz.

He would never admit it, but he had a small thing for Glaz. The man always displayed remarkable patience and had a keen eye; he felt stupid pointing it out as it was an obviously important part of being a sniper, but he thought it was more than that. It was an attention to other small details, the way people felt or the colours of a flower.

He’d seen him use it off the battlefield in the way he comforted people, always there to lend a shoulder despite his reserved demeanour.

He’d seen it in his art, even once lent his body to become a remarkable piece of work, an icy street of his friends home city- Vladivostok- highlighted by a beautifully lit morning sky. He was normally a fairly wound up individual but even he found himself calming under the smooth strokes of a brush, and the quiet humming of Glaz over his shoulder.

As the Russian beside him stood to climb out, he let his eyes wander to the plump ass of the man. His patience certainly wasn’t his only positive attribute.

When they were all out, Ash went briefly back over the plan to reaffirm that they were all certain of their task. In only a minute they began the walk to the compound, guns at the ready and in a formation.

As they reached the border fence Glaz split off with a silent nod to the group, glancing at Shuhrat for a brief second before he turned.

They waited in tense silence for a motorcycle to start, signifying the guard swap and providing them a sound cover. The minute it did an EMP was thrown and moments later bolt cutters were taken to the disabled electric fence by Thatcher, their jaws making a quiet click before he moved to the next place.

In seconds they were inside.

They moved along the fence line, crouched behind a hedge that ran from their agreed entry point to the pool area. They reached there with no concerns and Fuze was left alone against the back wall of the pool house as the other three continued on.

He pulled one of his beloved Matryoshka’s from his belt and attached it to the buildings thin wooden panelling as he waited for the go ahead.

“In position.”

He shot a thumbs up to where Glaz was positioned and watched as he flashed twice to confirm they were ready.

“Go ahead.”

Pressing the button to activate his cluster charge before quickly moving to the next room to set off another one, he heard a loud scream from inside. It was followed by frantic footsteps leaving the building and thuds as their bodies fell to the patio, likely from Glaz’s rounds.

He double checked the magazine of his gun before moving to the corner and peaking to check he was safe. He continued on til he was at the buildings corner, smoothly slipping inside.

There were very obvious marks from his charges left across the room, as well as one body on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood that Fuze was careful to step over. He gave the room a quick sweep before moving to the adjoining door which had been thrown open.

He crossed the space with trained movements, confirming it was empty in seconds. A motion in his peripherals caught his attention as he turned to find a wall made entirely of glass, designed to give a view of the pool from the comfort of the bar. It also gave him a clear view of the c4 that way flying through the air almost as if in slow motion.

The minute it touched the window it detonated, large glass shards shooting toward him as he was blown backwards.

He lay on the ground for a minute, blinking rapidly as the world spun around him. Pulling himself up to his knees, he crawled toward the bar to take cover, not registering the sharp pieces that managed to press past his combat pants.

With his back against the counter, he closed his eyes for a minute and shook his head to try to rid himself of the awful ringing he was still experiencing.

His helmet thankfully protected his head from a dangerous collision with the wall but it didn’t do much to save his ears. He had an overwhelming urge to remove it and cover them with his hands.

Through the shrill noise he could make out voices from his radio, reminding him that he should probably report in. After waiting for radio silence, he picked it up.

“C4 explosion, I’m injured. In the pool house.”

He barely registered Glaz’s voice as he let his head fall back.

“Already on my way.”

  
.

  
He had no idea how long it took before he heard steps near the door but his hearing was doing much better, although he still felt disoriented.

His grip on his gun tightened before he heard a calm voice call out ‘friendly’ and he groaned in what was probably relief. He honestly wasn’t sure.

Glaz hurried over, crouching down beside him as his sharp blue eyes ran over his body in concern. Fuze’s own followed his in curiosity, surprised to find multiple bright red patches on his uniform. He stared at them in confusion for a moment before a hand waving in front of his face caught his attention.

“Lets get that helmet off, да?”

He raised his shaky hands to help Glaz take it off, breathing a sigh of relief when he was finally free from it.

His friend pulled out his knife and carefully started cutting off the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the worst of his injuries: a nasty cut that stretched from the front of his arm to the back and left a less than savoury sight.

Glaz sucked in air through his teeth before he quickly got to work cleaning it as best he could. Fuze just watched his face. The wrap that typically covered his mouth had been pulled down and he had clear view of all the emotions that crossed his face. Mostly just lots of worry, which Fuze would surely comment on it if he were more focussed at the moment.

Glaz was always calm and collected. Impassive. The fact that he was letting his worry show so prominently was definitely questionable but he ignored it in favour for closing his eyes.

“Hey,” a tap came to his cheek, “stay awake. The house is almost cleared and we’ll have evac in 10.”

“Understood, Timur.” He mumbled, cracking his eyes open to see the small smile thrown at him.

“You’re all good, I am sure Doc assigned the best doctors for the mission. And you know how he is, he’ll probably be the first person you see when we arrive back home.

You know, I think he gets tired of seeing you in there sometimes. Well actually, I know he does, he’s come to me personally to ask you be watched. You need to stop being so rough in hand-to-hand. It’s training, not actual combat.”

He laughed lightly to himself and Fuze smiled, thinking of the times where Glaz has had to step in between him and another op. Occasionally he fights too rough just to see the adorable scolding look on his comrades face as he drags him from the mats and to another part of the gym.

It’s useful having his eyes on him all the time too because he knows for a fact they wander when he decides to strip his shirt off on occasion, has caught them more than once.

Their radios suddenly come to life as the bandages on his arm are being fastened in place, and it causes him to jolt in surprise, a feat not normally achievable.

“House is clear and data is secure. Evac has been called in, we’re on our way to you.”

  
.

  
He’s perched on a bed in the med bay, Doc double checking the job the other doctors did on all his stitched up wounds. Glaz stands respectfully out of the road but his eyes keenly watch every poke and prod to Fuze’s skin.

He’s perfectly fine, of course, just has to regularly let Doc change his bandages and to his chagrin, has to avoid any heavy lifting with his left arm for a while so that the damaged area has time to heal.

He shoots a smile to Glaz when they make eye contact, the artists shoulders noticeably relaxing when he realises Fuze isn’t in any pain.

Actually, he can’t even feel it yet. He’d been given pain meds a little while ago and the largest cut was numbed with a needle as soon as he was within the reach of the medical team.

His gaze drifted back to Doc as he worked to rewrap the area but he was more than aware that Timur’s remained studying his face.

When the French man was done, he handed Shuhrat a container of tablets with strict instructions on when to have them. After thanking him he smiled and departed, throwing a sarcastic comment over his shoulder about ‘Fuze’s stupid paperwork’.

Glaz took a moment before he stepped forward, hand resting on the edge of the bed just near Fuze’s own.

“You know, you actually had me quite worried when you didn’t respond after the explosion.”

He smiled, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to reach out.

“I’m fine, much thanks to you. It was a bit of a surprise to see C4 appear from practically nowhere.”

After a moment of hesitation, Glaz blurted: “I’m sorry.”

Before Fuze could question him, he continued. “I didn’t see him until after he threw it, I thought I’d cleared outside and had moved to the windows.”

He finally relented, fingers brushing Timur's before they wrapped around them firmly.

“It is fine, I also didn't notice him. He was likely well hidden. We knew there were a lot of people on the grounds and a lot of risks.” He huffed when Glaz stayed silent, tugging his arm a little. “Hey, I’m serious. I’d probably have bled out if you didn’t get there fast like you did.”

He wasn’t sure if he was exaggerating or not, he sure as hell he wasn’t a doctor, but he was glad the comment raised a small smile onto the pretty Russians lips. He couldn’t help himself;

“You can kiss it better if you feel that bad.”

Glaz froze, eyes widening and Fuze wanted to hit himself. What sort of socially awkward-

The thought was cut off by warm lips against his own, too fast for him to react other than to return the same shocked look Timur had worn only seconds ago after he pulled away.

Taking the leap, he pulled him back down and pressed their lips together again, this time prepared for the warm feeling. The contact was a lot less hurried as they took a moment to get used to each other, small open mouthed kisses being shared between them. Glaz smiled into in, huffing a little laugh as they broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

One of Fuze’s hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck, the other between them, fingers still interlocked with Glaz’s own.

“So, uh, does this mean you’re interested in me too?”

He nearly laughed. Instead, he muttered:  
“For such a perceptive person, you’re very blind.”  
Before pushing forward to kiss him again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kiki and Grunkle for reading over this for me! I don’t normally get anything Beta read but I was worried about posting my first oneshot for the book. And I mean also this was written at 1am so. 
> 
> Take that as a fair warning though lmao. I don’t get stuff Beta read normally xD so if there’s mistakes just let me know. I edit though still so there shouldn’t be


	4. My Idiot- Therm/Hibana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In discord a few days ago I posted my headcannon for Thermite x Hibana and was prompted to write more , so here it is! 
> 
> Fluff, friends to dating, rated G/T, 2.4k words

Yumiko sat at a table across the cafeteria, watching Thermite dance around Montagne in the kitchen like an idiot. She had no idea what they were cooking but she was sure it’d be good, as always when Gilles cooked.

She couldn’t help the small smile at her best friend clicking tongs like a crab, she often wondered if he was dropped on his head as a baby. Still, she couldn’t say much when she acted just as ridiculous when they were together. Around her other coworkers she was supportive, friendly and mature, but she’d received many comments on how her and Thermite were a dangerous duo when paired.

Yes indeed, they rivalled Bandit and his motley crew when it came to April fools.

An elbow from Rook pulled her attention back to the expectant eyes of the mix of SAS and GIGN around her.

“What?”

“Are you and Jordan planning anything for Valentines?” Mute was straight to the point, raising an eyebrow before jerking and turning to frown at a pinch from Twitch. “What’d I do?”

“Yeah we are actually, are any of you guys doing anything?” She shrugged, ignoring the quiet bickering between Emma and Mark which quickly ended after her casual statement.

“Wait, really? What’re you doing?”

“We’re just gonna crash in my dorm and have a movie night, Echo said he has plans so the rooms free.” Smiling at the French girl before glancing back toward the kitchen where everything seemed to have calmed down.

“You’re… having a movie night. Just the two of you? You know there’s a group movie night planned for in the rec room?”

Glancing back with a confused frown, she nodded.

“Yeah?”

Again, Mute cut in before Twitch could explain to her what she was getting at.

“Is it a date.”

A blush flooded her cheeks as she quickly assured them it was purely as friends, eyes wandering back to Jordan as Rook stood to pull Emmanuelle from her poor SAS target.

  
.

  
Currently she was running laps to empty her mind, eyes wandering the field as her music filled her ears.

She always preferred cardio over weights, the relaxing night air and empty track causing a unique peace to wash over her, slight breeze nipping at her bare arms and legs.

She spotted Jordan nearly the minute he stepped outside, watching as he cut across the track to meet her, immediately picking up a jog to try to match her pace.

Without thinking, she slowed a little for him.

They jogged in silence for a few more laps before she dropped to a walk, crossing to her stuff for a drink of water.

“So what’s up?” She already knew that he was just bored of being alone before she asked but still, it was a conversation starting point.

He huffed out a breath, taking her water bottle when it was offered.

“I was bored, I need attention Yumi. You can’t just leave me alone like this, just abandon me. Don’t you even care?!” His voice had a childish whiny tone to it, and she hit him in the stomach for being silly. The result was great as he spluttered on some water, coughing a few times before glaring at her.

“I’m sure you can survive a bit of time on your own you big baby.”

“You wish I was your baby.” He winked at her and she returned with a flat look, turning to finish her exercise with a few laps of walking.

“No wait, I’m sorry! Forgive me!”

She shot him a side glance when he caught up to her side, trying in vain to hide her smile before bursting out laugh.

“You’re an idiot Jordan.”

“I’m your idiot though.”

  
.

  
It was in the workshop with Echo when she finally accepted that ok, maybe she was actually crushing on her friend.

She smiled and nodded at Masaru when she figured it was appropriate but ultimately she was in her own world.

She couldn’t help it, Jordan was a great person and very funny. They’d taken a liking to each other almost from the minute she did training with the FBI, and it only strengthened when he’d helped her make her X-KAIROS. They had a very similar sense of humour and it meant they became very close friends, often flirting but clear in that it was all jokes.

She had been brushing it off for a while honestly. After all, she hadn’t had good luck in relationships and it only got more complicated when Rainbow became involved. She’d passed it off as clinging to affection, her loneliness making her want more out of what they had.

Turns out, it didn’t just go away like she expected it to. No, she liked him, didn’t she?

Funny that all it took was Echo blabbering on about his love for his drone to make her finally come to the realisation.

  
.

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Yumi.” He pulled her into a hug the minute she opened her door and she relaxed into it comfortable.

“Same for you. Did you bring your laptop?” He let go of her and stepped back, picking up a large blanket and heaving it over his shoulder like Santa’s sack, strutting past her and into the room like he owned the place.

Honestly he might as well take the spare bed their room sported because his shit was littered about anyway. The other day she found his toothbrush in the draw. How did she know it was his? Well, the ‘Jordans!’ In black marker on the handle gave her enough of a hint to guess.

She was pretty sure Echo had found a pair of briefs a little while back that he wasn’t entirely sure were his too, but considering she had no idea how they’d have gotten in the room if they were Jordan’s, he washed them and claimed them.

She still wouldn’t doubt they had somehow crept in.

“Of course I did, what do you take me for?” He dropped the blanket sack on the ground beside her bed, glancing at her over his shoulder. “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

She laughed and closed the door, moving over to help him set up. Only when he opened the makeshift bag did she realise how close her analogy had been.

Snacks and drinks flowed out, mixed in with blankets and a few pillows. It certainly looked like more than one persons bedding and for a moment she toyed with the possibility that he’d stolen someone else’s blankets too, but then she brushed it off.

If she didn’t know, she couldn’t be held as guilty or a part of his crime.

In moments they had the food supplies from the rest of the mess and she smiled victoriously.

“Ok I’ll set up the blankets, you go get changed into comfortable clothes or something.” He looked her up and down before sassily popping a hip and waving her off. She snorted but did as instructed, going over to her cupboard to grab an oversized shirt and some booty shorts.

The minute she stepped into the change room (a feature of all the rooms, although some teams preferred to use it as storage,) she sighed. She grabbed the wrong damn t-shirt. She swapped out her uniform pants for her shorts before heading out to grab a different top.

When she was half way back out the door, she froze. Across the room was an unclothed Jordan, only his underwear on him if you didn’t count the clothing he was currently wrestling off of his head.

Taking advantage of his struggle, she paused to admire the well shaped abs of the man, eyes running along his torso before heading down to the muscular thighs- oh. Her admiring was cut off by the realisation that those briefs her and Masaru found were indeed Jordan’s as this was a colour inverted pair, probably having come in a two pack.

A cleared throat had her eyes snapping up to a smug face.

“You like what you see?”

“Eh, it’s alright I suppose.” She ignored the bright blush on her cheeks, praying the low light hid it as she moved back over to her drawer. “I just noticed actually, do you have a missing pair of undies?”

She chanced a look toward him, spotting a look of consideration as he pulled down his band shirt.

“I do actually, do you have them? Have you been stealing my underwear you naughty minx. If you wanted some you could’ve just asked.”

As he bent to grab his grey tracksuits, she laughed and stalked towards him, making sure to swing her hips.

“You know… they were definitely in here. And I definitely had them. But I think the person who has them might… require a kiss as payment for their return.”

Jordan shot up, eyes wide as he stared at her face carefully.

Before she could continue, he opened his mouth.

“You know, that’s my favourite pair.”

His hands shot out, one on her hip and the other cupping her jaw as he pulled her into a rough kiss. It took her by surprise by she eagerly retaliated, pressing against him as her body lit up.

His tongue slid over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, pressing her tongue against his before letting him explore her mouth.

She huffed when he pulled back, calming her breathing as his large hand squeezed her hip.

“Guess you gotta give me those undies back now.”

She burst out laughing the minute he said it, dropping her head to his chest as her body shook, needing a moment before she could manage a reply.

“Nice try but, Echo has them.” He groaned loudly as she cheekily stepped away with her shirt to finish getting changed. “Finish setting up!”

  
.

  
They didn’t speak about it for the rest of the night, instead opting to finish four movies before falling asleep together in their blanket mound. She wasn’t entirely sure who fell asleep first but she knew for sure who woke up first. Jordan was nowhere to be found when she eventually blinked her eyes open, stretching out on her bed.

It took her the better half of an hour before she sat up and started cleaning up the mess they’d left, throwing the hastily abandoned lazy clothes onto her bed to be picked up later. Or left there, who knows.

If he left them she was claiming that shirt.

She did wonder for a second whether their kiss would change anything, but decided she wasn’t worried. They’d talk it over and move past it, it was just how they were. ‘Hopefully moving past as something more’ her brain supplied.

She saw Castle on her way to the cafeteria and nodded a greeting, but instead of returning it he waved her over to where he was stood with Dokkaebi.

“Hey, Thermite wanted me to let you know that he was called up for a briefing on a mission they’ll be flown out for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, he seemed pretty panicked that you might be worried,” Dokk’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “wonder why that was.”

She barely held back a groan. Nearly the whole base was so determined to push them together or insinuate they were, sometimes she liked to just hunt down Thatcher or Montagne to avoid the teasing. She genuinely wouldn’t be surprised if they’d placed bets.

It honestly didn’t actually bother her but she knew they found humour in making her suffer with it so she let them have their fun.

“It was probably because he was meant to clean up the rubbish from last night, honestly he probably planned this just so he wouldn’t have to tidy up.” She shrugged, squinting at Dokkaebi in challenge before smiling at Castle. “Thanks for letting me know Miles.”

“No problem, I’ll let you go get food now.” He laughed, aware he was freeing her from Grace’s oncoming interrogation. She shot the girl a wink and received a pout in return before she made her leave, stomach grumbling at the idea of breakfast.

  
.

  
It was a bit after lunch when Jordan wandered into the workshop, silently sitting down beside her and dropping his head on the table with a thud.

Masaru glanced at him for a second before he turned his attention back to Yumiko to continue their conversation, Yokai temporarily forgotten on the table in front of him.

She was nearly certain Jordan had gone to sleep only minutes after entering but let him, considering he looked like he needed it. Something she was used to experiencing. Sleep came anywhere and whenever when you required it because sometimes it was a luxury in their job.

Echo’s phone buzzes after a while and he picked it up the read a message, cheeks nearly splitting from how wide he smiled before he politely excused himself and she waved him off with a ‘Go get ‘em, tiger.’

“Who do you think it is?”

She was surprised by Jordan still being awake but tried to not let it show, instead glancing toward the door that had just clicked shut.

“I haven’t decided. At first I thought maybe him and Ying were sorting out their differences, but now I think it’s either IQ or Lesion.”

He hummed in acceptance of her answer, going quiet again. She just grabbed out her phone and fiddled, relaxing into the silence.

When he broke the silence again, she didn’t bother looking up from the game she was in the middle of.

“So I was thinking-”

“A dangerous thing.”

He turned his head just to poke his tongue out at her before continuing, cheek now pressed to the cold metal workbench.

“I was thinking that I like you, I probably have for a while honestly.”

She glanced across to meet his eyes and shot him a smile before yelping as she almost died. Pausing it and sitting it down, she laid down to match his positioning jokingly.

“Well I like you too so would you like to date?”

He grinned happily, nodding his approval before sitting up and pulling her in for a hug. “Indeed I would, girlfriend.” He mumbled into her hair, giving one tight squeeze before pulling back and flopping back onto the table.

“I’m very glad then, boyfriend.” They shared happy smiles before returning what they were doing, Jordan falling to sleep not long after and Yumi unpausing her game.

‘A good day with a good picture to remember it by’ she figured as she opened her phones camera a little while later to capture some fine blackmail.

Snoring with an open mouth had led to a small puddle of drool forming under Jordan’s face, and it made her smile.

That’s my idiot alright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love them. I think they’d be so casual and just sweet, just like best friends all the time. Dating never changed it for them except now they get spicy too and the teasing gets a little bit more out of control LOL. 
> 
> Also they were absolutely running a bet. Thatcher and Monty were in on it, they’re just more sly.
> 
>  
> 
> (This isn’t betad and I haven’t read it over tbh so if I mixed up thatcher and thermite at some point I’m sorry. Let me know cos I tend to do that.)


	5. Ain’t it fun? Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I hear ‘Ain’t it fun’ I get inspired to write. It’s kind of weird. I love it so much but it’s not a song I’d typically listen to.   
> Still, I heard it and started writing, then had it on repeat while writing the end of this.   
> (All lyric credits to Paramore, the owners of the song.)
> 
> Sexual tension, before Rainbow, drugs, song fic, M rating. 4K words   
> (Aka the longest oneshot I’ve ever written lmao I got a bit carried away)

He could see the BSG recruit to his left, crouched behind a box of crates with his pistol held to his chest, eyes wandering the warehouse casually; as if they weren’t in their current predicament.

Their team had been sent out to the airspace the Bundespolizei were currently in charge of, for what was meant to be a simple mission to collect a known terrorist from one of their choppers.

They hadn’t accounted for the crew who had located their member and had also came to offer him a ride.

Marius held back a sigh. He was only meant to be the on board technician. It was meant to be clean, they hand the man over and part ways so he can return to the workshop.

Realistically, he shouldn’t even be on this job. He was a bloody technician, an _unarmed one_ at that.

A grin lit up the recruits face beside him. The man, _Dominic_ , glanced at him and met his eyes before ducking around some boxes and abandoning him.

He blew out a breath, pressing further into his hiding spot and clothing his eyes for a moment. They flickered open again a minute later when a cluttering noise came from the back of the warehouse. He saw movement from the upper levels and he wondered how anyone had gotten up there without walking up the staircase in clear view of the terrorists.

The thick wires near the roof rattled and suddenly something was zipping down. Marius’ eyes followed the explosive canister for a moment before looking back up to where Dominic was, perched behind a box with a clear aim.

It took two shots to hit his target, but when he did the reaction was immediate. Marius covered his ears from the loud bang, hands clenching even tighter when someone started screaming.

He didn’t move the entire time, eyes pinched shut as if to block out the battle going on around him.

A little while later a gentle hand touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch sharply before someone pulled his hands away and started speaking soothingly in German.

“Hey, hey. Calm down, they’re gone.”

He took a deep inhale before meeting eyes with the BSG crouched in front of him. He could feel his hands shaking drastically in his grasp and tried willing them to stop.

“You good, princess?” The mocking tone made his scowl as the man’s smile morphed into a smirk.

He immediately felt like he was being judged for being so helpless, but he couldn’t bring himself to be rude when Dominic had probably just saved his life.

Instead he pulled his hands from the warm grasp they were in and stood.

“Fine, thank you.”

He went to walk off but his shaky legs nearly gave out so he paused, growling in frustration. He could practically feel his dignity crumbling around him.

“You know you can ask for help. I’ll give it if you ask.” He had to force down his gay when Dominic’s unfairly attractive face came close to his, cheeks warming a little. “You’ve got to ask though, I’m not a mind reader.”

He couldn’t tell if it was his pride or the smug look on the asshat, but he chewed his cheek and turned his head, waiting for him to back off instead of asking for assistance.

Thankfully the medics chose that moment to round the corner with a thick blanket and a medbag, causing Dominic to step off, but his smirk didn’t fade as Marius was wrapped up and swept away.

He couldn’t decide if he was glad or disappointed when the BSG truck eventually drove out their gates. It was kinda relieving not having to deal with with the cheeky man any more. For someone with so little experience, he seemed far too comfortable killing others. It unsettled him.

_____

  
After a run in with a terrorist cell and a police group known as the BSG many years ago, Marius had decided to pick up a gun. It had annoyed him being so unable to defend himself and to his joy, it was something that came fairly easily to him.

He started practicing it on his own for a while before one of his coworkers found out and offered up his help, surprised to see that after only a small amount of time Marius was almost proficient in shooting.

Admittedly, he wasn’t only excelling in the workshop (where he had taken to creating random things, including a prototype for a ground-based ADS) but also with the guns work, and clearly his superiors had taken notice.

The folder landed on his desk one day with a foreboding slap, but he ignored it and signed the lines anyway, taking up his new role as a member of the GSG9.

Walking into the new building on his first day was… interesting, to say the least.

It started with literally crashing into a pretty woman who he surprisingly recognised, even had developed a decent friendship with over the 2 years she was in BPOL with him. Monika Weiss.

“It’s no problem, really! I’m surprised to see you honestly. Last I saw you, you hardly ever left the workshop.” She laughed, stepping forward and pulling into a tight hug. “So what’re you here for?”

They split from the hug and she blinked at him with her big curious eyes, causing him to smile proudly.

“I’m the new recruit.”

She gaped at him before a wide grin split across her cheeks.

“Who knew you had it in you to handle a gun.” She started, spinning on her heels. “Follow me then! I’ll show you around. Ah it’s so great to see you again, I’ll be glad to do some work with you. You still into engineering?”

“Of course, it’s pretty much what got me here.”

He explained the development of his technology as they walked, Monika occasionally pausing their conversation to point things out or explain something.

The conversation shifted to her own tech after a bit, Marius extremely interested in the “Spectre” as she fondly labelled it. His focus started shifting from learning the building around them to being fully enraptured with their conversation and it turned out to be dangerous.

The only reason he didn’t crash into his second person of the day was the abrupt cut in conversation as Monika grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Bandit.” She nodded curtly to the man who had stepped directly in front of them, not noticing Marius’s gaping.

“IQ.” His gaze didn’t for one second shift from the new recruit, smile wide like the cat who caught the mouse. “Who do we have here?”

He’d certainly filled out since they’d last seen each other, he was still lean but definitely far from a scrawny recruit. Marius swallowed.

“This is Marius, he’s the new recruit.” She smiled, trying to hide any hostility for the sake of her friend. Bandit gave him a once over, slower than necessary, before meeting his eyes again.

“What’s he gonna do, cry them to death?”

Marius bit his tongue to hold back a sassy retort, smiling across to Monika to calm her down- she was a lovely and very chatty person, but could get very fiery, very fast.

He reached out a hand instead.

“Marius Streicher. Just moved across from BPOL.”

Dominic glanced at his outstretched palm before looking at him like he was an idiot.

“I hope you can shoot, princess. I’m not going to be there to save you all the time.” With that he winked, before turning to walk away.

Monika scoffed.

“You’re too nice for your own good, you should’ve let him have it. I’ve heard your quick wit against your sister Marius, don’t pretend you don’t have it.”

“There was no need to encourage him.” He shrugged, watching the hall the man had just disappeared down.

His fellow engineer did the same for a moment, before fixing him with her piercing gaze.

“Do you two have history?” He merely shrugged in reply. “Well either way, I’d avoid him. He’s a bit of an asshole honestly, him and his other two friends spend most of their time fucking with people and calling it harmless pranks.”

_____

It turned out to not be an issue. Two months of dealing with overwhelming confidence and unnecessary flirting, and Dominic was sent off for an undercover operation.

He couldn’t deny that he kind of enjoyed the attention he was receiving from Bandit, especially when Monika had dropped the comment that it was out of the ordinary behaviour for him.

He knew the smirks and comments were just to tease and annoy him but all the same, Bandit was a good looking man with a smooth voice so he couldn’t just not be affected.

But it didn’t matter because one day while Bandit was leaning over his desk with a cocky smirk, one of their superiors walked in and called him in for a mission briefing. With a wave and a wink, he disappeared.

For a year.

A full year before any part of the mission was disclosed, and it was only to him and another GSG9 operative he’d met in passing, Elias Kötz.

Bandit had been put in an undercover op, eased into a gang called the Hells Angels, a large authority over all of Germany. Intercepting their group was a huge thing so they must’ve had very good reasoning to send him in.

It’d been a full year, and suddenly he’d gone dark.

His routine check-in hadn’t been sent for the past four weeks and the concern was that he was in over his head or in danger. Naturally, if they couldn’t contact him through technology, they would do so directly.

That was where Marius and Elias came in.

Hells Angels met every Friday night in one of the largest clubs in Berlin, where Elias would be taking the role of the bouncer at the main door to monitor the flow of people entering and exiting, as well as acting as back up should Marius need it. He was to head inside undercover and get Bandit alone. When they were sure to be secure he was to question him on his missed contact and situation.

He had 24 hours to meet back up with Elias in their safe house before they would be transported back to HQ, but had a tracker to be placed in his jean pocket in case he missed the 24 hour check in.

The briefing was completed and they left the room to collect anything they would need.

_____

He brushed arms with Elias as he passed him, heading from the dark night into the club.

Barely resisting scanning the crowd for the faces he’d seen on file, the known members of the Hells Angels, he headed for the bar. No, he was undercover now and had to remain as such.

Taking a seat and immediately ordering a drink, Marius tried not to fidget. He shouldn’t drink too much as he was still on duty, but if he didn’t at least drink something he’d seem out of place to any watchful eyes. Plus, he thought he might need it.

This one year had felt surprisingly long and he was kind of excited but anxious to see Dominic again.

He mussed his sandy blonde hair as he turned to scan the dance floor, eyes flicking across the mass of the moving bodies before glancing toward the upper level which was a lot darker, hiding many of the watchful eyes that admired the night life.

The sound of his drink being placed had him spinning back to thank the bartender, fingers reaching for the brightly coloured cocktail.

It shouldn’t take Bandit long to notice he’d arrived, and even if he hadn’t received their message informing him that he was having guests, his curiosity paired with his seemingly natural affinity of gravitating toward Marius should suffice in getting him over.

Occasionally people moved toward him to talk or ask him to dance, some of which he humoured and some of which he waved off. He was happy to talk but he sure as hell wasn’t going to dance sober.

After a while, the seat beside him was emptied none to kindly, only to be taken by a new person.

“How’re you doing, beautiful?”

He recognised the voice in an instant but hid his reaction under the same disinterested look he’d had on all night.

“I’m alright thanks, yourself?”

He glanced across to the dimly lit face of Bandit, who looked a lot more rough that what he’d been before, almost as if it weren’t the same man. The look wasn’t entirely unsuited and he couldn’t help as his eyes took a moment to admire his features.

“I’m a lot better after seeing your face.” He sent the same wink Marius had gotten used to in a short period of time, and it made him relax a bit. Still, he scoffed.

“Smooth. I’ve heard better though.” He turned back to his drink in disinterest, taking a small sip.

A hand dropped to his knee and gave a squeeze.

“Awh darling, don’t be too harsh. I think if you gave me a chance you’d be surprised.”

His eyes widened for a second but he schooled his expression before meeting Dom’s eyes again.

“I’m not so sure I would be, _darling_.” He couldn’t help the cheeky tone that caught the end of his words. It felt too good to finally have the upper hand on Bandit and to not be flustered or quiet. All because of the fact that for now, he wasn’t Marius Streicher. He was someone new, someone confident, someone who didn’t second guess their words.   
  
Bandit gave a short laugh, looking him over with a smirk before nodding in acceptance and pushing himself from his chair.

“I’ll see you again soon no doubt, my little _Jäger_.”

They both knew that he had to act hard to get for discretion. Marius wondered if Bandit knew even better than he did though that it was nothing but an act.

_____

  
A drink slid across the bar to him and he shot the bartender a questioning look, having not ordered anything.

“One of the men up the back ordered it for you.”

He nodded, assuming it was Bandit trying to win him over. He threw it back without realising the mistake.

A smile stretched across his face when ‘Ain’t it fun’ by Paramore began filling the room, looking back toward the dance floor as he considered his next move. To sit and wait for Bandit to return, or to give him a reason to.

_I don’t mind letting you down easy, but just give it time.  
If it don’t hurt now then just wait, just wait a while;_

He let his head sway to the beat as his eyelids started getting a little heavy. Squinting into the mass of writhing bodies just across the room, he made up his mind. Yes, maybe he would dance after all.

The minute he reached the edge of the dance floor he was swept up in the movement, a girl to his front and a guy at his back. His hips swung naturally to the beat as his eyes dropped. In a minute he spun out and moved to a new partner, thoughts leaving his mind as the music slowly overtook it instead.

He blinked his eyes open only to meet the gaze of one of the Hells Angels members from across the club. He smiled at the man’s hungry look as he moved toward him, not finding it in himself to care.

_You’re not the big fish in the pond no more, you are what they’re feeding on._

Before the man could reach him, firm hands planted firmly on his waist and he grinned, forgetting the girl in front of him immediately as he twisted.

He briefly noticed the red around Bandit’s eyes but struggled to focus on it, instead deciding to just continue his dancing despite his partners body remaining still.

He felt totally relaxed for the first time in a while, body completely lax as he moved it to the heavy beating of the speakers. It didn’t take him long to get over the stiff plank of a person behind him so he moved on to a new partner, a small part of his mind nagging him that he should stay with the familiar face, but he ignored it. Much the same as he ignored the scowl on the man’s lips.

_What’re you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you?_

Before he could truly get into the rhythm of the next body he pressed against, fingers wrapped around his small wrist and tugged him from the crowd to a dark corner of the room.

He was pinned and he giggled, placing his hand against the attractive man’s chest as he watched his lips move. There were words he was sure, but all noise was currently blending into one smooth beat that he could feel in his heart.

_Ain’t it fun, living in the real world? Ain’t it good, being all alone~_

The face- oh so close to his- developed a frown when he gave no reply, and for a moment he felt sad that the other person wasn’t as happy as he was. What was wrong?

He was considering ways to cheer him up when lips closed in on his. For a moment he was wrapped up in the sensations, fingers flexing as he melted forward into the man before abruptly pulling back.

He blinked multiple times in confusion before pouting. He wanted to make him feel better but, this wasn’t one of his ideas? Squinting, he realised it was too hard to think and so gave up, instead going back to letting his instincts run things.

This time he grabbed the other man by the wrist, guiding him.

_Where you’re from, you might be the one who’s running things. Where you can ring anybody’s bell and get what you want._

He pushed his way through a door that said no entry, pressing his back against the walkway wall as he pulled his companion into a searing kiss.

He could still hear the thudding across the speakers as the door swung shut behind them.

He pressed his tongue against the rough lips, grinding forward to force them apart with a gasp. The kiss was messy as their tongues fought, a battle he eventually lost as fingers squeezed his ass- when had they gotten there?

The lights blurred around him, colours dancing across his vision as he threw his head back, giving more access to the wet lips that moved to his neck as the door swung open. For a moment the lips left to share words that held no meaning to him. He just wanted their visitor to leave.

_Yes, it’s easy to ignore trouble, when you’re living in your bubble._

Smoke from the dance floor crept into the hall and his eyes followed it with wonder before his head was jerked back to meet the eyes of someone unfamiliar. He couldn’t stop his whimper as he shook his head in a small panic, trying to escape the bruising grip the stranger had on his jaw.

It was successful in shaking him off but Marius’ eyes remained wide as his hazy thoughts turned frantic and his heart started beating.

The two Hells Angels started talking again and the true member held up a small bag containing some pills, shaking it with a laugh. His Dom laughed too but subconsciously slid his hand from ass to waist, effectively wrapping his arm along the small of Marius’ back.

Surprisingly it did wonders to calm him down.

As he looked at the man he vaguely realised that it was the man who was approaching him on the dance floor earlier and it cemented the uneasy feeling in his gut, making him cling to the one his mind told him he could trust. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the gang member, who scowled at it.

_What’re you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you? What’re you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

He was slowly starting to come off of whatever he had been put on and was beginning to realise he actually felt rather dizzy. Dominic must’ve noticed the sway because he cut the conversation as quickly as he could after that, being handed another tablet fragment as he laughed in a way that set Marius on edge.

As soon as the door swung shut again, Dom started guiding them down the hall, pausing at a corner to listen for anyone before he took the left, opening the door they came to face.

The sudden change in temperature caused Marius to stumble as a wave of dizziness hit him full force, cold air of the night biting at his skin that was just surrounded with delicious warmth.

_Ain’t it fun, living in the real world?_

Dominic continued to support him without complaint‍‍‍, pausing whenever he had another moment of disorientation wash over him.

Occasionally the ground turned from steady cement to a rolling sea as everything swam before him. He cursed himself for being so stupid and taking a drink so willingly despite not knowing its contents. Stupid fucking bartender. Wonder how much he was paid to slip him the spiked drink, or if maybe he was part of the gang?

They reached a car after a slow walk and relief flooded Marius, who now was also getting a splitting headache.

“Hey,” Bandit waved a hand in front of his face to draw his attention. “Can you understand me?”

He had to think about it for a second but he forced his head to cooperate in a nod, not ready to speak.

“Can you stand on your own? I need to clear the back seat.” His nod was more confident this time, despite the fact that he wasn’t. Dom pursed his lips as he examined his face, close proximity causing Marius’ cheeks to light on fire at the realisation of what happened inside. Surprisingly he received no smirk, only a concerned smile before he was released, body immediately feeling cold where Dominic had previously been.

The first thing he did was take the pill fragment out of his pocket and drop it to the ground, boots grinding the drug to a fine dust before he was satisfied.

While he turned to his car, Marius’ gaze remained on the tablet. Some parts blew along the ground when a slight breeze picked them up, scattering the white powder like the motion did his thoughts.

For a moment he didn’t even realise he was falling, but by the time he did it was too late and the world faded black.

_Don’t go crying to your mama, cos you’re on your own in the real world._

When he came to again they were in the back seat of the car, in a different alley somewhere. He only knew because of the distinct lack of streetlamps, which his thrumming head appreciated.

He was curled up on the seat, head against a warm leg as fingers ran gently over his head in circular motions.

His eyes fluttered shut again for a moment as he groaned, causing the fingers to stutter before picking back up as they were.

He glanced up to Bandit, meeting his dark eyes, only visible by the moonlight that shone across his features.

Dom sent him a soft smile and he returned it before settling back against his leg and letting his eyes fall back shut.

_Ain’t it fun baby, now you’re one of us?_

A minute passed before Bandit sighed, nudging him to sit up. Marius whined in protest but cooperated, hesitant to open his eyes as he squinted at the man digging through a pile of stuff by his feet.

When he produced a bottle of water Marius’ eyes lit up, but he sat patiently in hopes of it being offered.

Of course, it was silently held out to him and he mumbled a grateful thank you, missing the pursed lips from Dominic.

“I’m not going to be there to save you all the time, princess.”

When he glanced across, there was no smug look. Only sincerity.

_Ain’t it fun?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Google translating (I don’t trust it) but I don’t speak German so :c just assume they were speaking German for this all. Plus, I don’t know how to write it and it’s translation in well when it’s for longer conversations. One day I’ll learn it ;-;


	6. It beats a bit- Kapkan/Glaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the other day in discord, a few of us spent a while sharing songs that we found suited different ops in certain situations or moods.  
> It really inspired me to write my thoughts into longer versions;  
> As such, I’m going to be doing a few fics with the songs as the title and a link in the notes, I really suggest listening to them as you read. 
> 
> It beats a bit.  
> IOWA - Бьёт Бит  
> https://youtu.be/d9eSfSACgmI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k words, whatever the lowest rating is cos this is just pure fluff xD

Kapkan hadn’t been to Glaz’s studio before so when given an offer to join him, he immediately took it.

It was one of their free days, one of the days Timur always vanished, only to return at night with slightly stained hands and a relaxed smile on his face. Maxim had always wondered where he went but never wanted to step over a line, so he refrained from asking.

Glaz had woken up especially early today and Maxim, in a still half asleep state, had forgotten his manners.

“You going again Timur?” He murmured into their dark room, careful not to wake the other two Spetsnaz.

The other man turned to him and offered up a nod, barely visible in the low lighting.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” He apologised, before continuing to get changed.

“I don’t mind.” Maxim loved the dark but he wished it was slightly less dark, just enough to let him admire Glaz’s firm body. Feeling eyes lingering on him, Timur looked back up.

“Would you like to join me?”

“'Да!” He realised he jumped on the offer a little too eagerly and wanted to hit himself. “I mean, uh, yeah. I’ll get changed.”

He dragged himself out of bed as his friend laughed, turning and stalking toward him. He backed him up to wall and planted his hands either side of his head, glaring through the dark.

“Don’t laugh at me.” He made himself as big as possible, trying to appear threatening. A difficult feat when you’re cornering a man who is equal to your size and has extensive military training.

Sure enough, Glaz’s wide smile never faltered.

“I don’t want to miss the sunrise, you should-” he paused to leisurely run his hand from the edge of his boxers up to his pec, resting it flat for a moment- “probably put some clothes on.” He cheekily winked before pushing him off.

Kapkan squinted at him before huffing and heading for his locker.

_

They left the base shortly after, wandering out into the crisp morning air and climbing into Glaz’s Jeep. The minute the car started Kapkan put his window down, sticking his head into the airflow and closing his eyes.

They drove in silence, both enjoying the late autumn air nipping at their skin and filling their lungs. More often than not, Maxim preferred to take every bit of sleep he could get, but he couldn’t deny that he adored the fresh feeling of an early morning. The world before sunrise had a unique aura to it.

Countryside surrounded them as Glaz turned away from the city, where Maxim had expected they were headed. Still, he didn’t comment, deciding to just enjoy the rare euphoria as he sank back into his seat, eyes wandering the dark hills.

When they finally came to a stop, it was at the top of one of those hills. Timur had driven in a circle and reversed up so that his car was facing off the cliffside, smiling as he caught Kapkan’s curious eyes.

“You’ll see.”

He climbed out and Maxim followed, meeting him at the back of the car where Timur popped the back before climbing up. He grabbed a bag from behind him, sitting crisscross and placing it in his lap to rummage around. The older Russian climbed up as well, watching as a large flip book and pencil set were pulled from the bag, as well as a phone.

It didn’t take him long to realise, when light started to dot the horizon, that they were positioned perfectly to view the days first light and sunrise.

While the colours slowly started to brighten against the clouds, Glaz scooted closer to Maxim, resting his head on the broad shoulder with a content sigh. A soft grin spread across both their faces when Kapkan affectionately dropped his cheek to the sandy brown hair beside it.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute as the colour slowly spread, only moving when Timur decided the sky was good enough. He sat up and grabbed his phone, quickly capturing the colours before he reached for his pencil and began sketching the scene. His eyes constantly flicking between the page before him and the nature above it, relaxed and in his element, a side of him Maxim hadn’t seen before. He ended up watching the artist beside him more than the actual view they’d came for, wishing he too had the talent to capture such art.

The pink sky reflected off his crystal eyes everytime he glanced up, even catching his scar and turning it from a marred white to a pastel shade that Kapkan didn’t know he could find pretty.

When the colours turned to gold, Glaz sat his pencil down, stretching his fingers and rotating his wrist. He sent a small side glance to Kapkan as he closed his book, almost shy, before he slid from his seat.

“Come on, I will pay for breakfast.”

Maxim needed no convincing when food was brought into the equation, in seconds he was moving from his spot with a childish grin.

____

They pushed through a door leading to a studio, hands full with their coffees and food. Glaz immediately wandered over to a little kitchenette to place his breakfast, slipping his backpack off as he made his way back across the room.

Kapkan’s eyes wandered in amazement.

The ground was covered in paint splattered white sheets, paintings hung from every wall, and a large table stood in the corner with an assortment of supplies that looked impressive. Plants were even scattered about, though he suspected they were fake.

Most importantly, a wall of glass lit the centrepiece effortlessly; Glaz stood at a large easel in the middle of the room, sorting through some stuff on the table beside it. On the canvas was a half finished waterfall, made of every colour Maxim could think of.

“Oh, wow.” He wandered over, eyes wide in amazement. “This is really good, Timur.”

He glanced across to find a sheepish looking man, and his grin only widened.

“I’m serious. It’s good to have a hobby outside of work, and this is definitely something.” He gestured around him. He knew Glaz had been to art school, had on occasion seen a few rough sketches, but nothing held a candle to his actual works.

“Ah, thank you. That one has taken a bit, it’s a good way to let out emotions or feel better sometimes.”

He wandered over to the supply table as Maxim nodded, sipping at his coffee as he walked to a painting on the wall.

“How long?”

“I think about 9 hours so far.” The offhand reply had him nearly choke on his drink. 9 hours?!

He could hear Timur approaching as he bent over to cough, his light laugh pinching Kapkan’s heart.

He pat his back for a moment in a mockery of helping before heading back over to his food.

___

“Hey, uhm… do you mind if I put music on?”

Kapkan had settled into one end of the couch as he scrolled through his phone, with Glaz sat at the other end, leant against the wall so he could get better lighting on the sketch he was working on. Maxim didn’t mind at all because it meant he had a clear view of the concentrated face instead of a side view.

“Нет(Nyet), what do you have?”

“Ahh,” Glaz unfolded from his position and wandered across to some speakers, “some random songs.” He sounded kind of unsure which left Maxim curious.

The minute he connected his phone to the Bluetooth, loud pop came blasting through. Maxim snorted at the song choice, grinning at a sheepish Glaz.

“I know the singer, IOWA, да? I have never heard this song.”

He nodded as he headed back to the couch, relaxing as he realised he wasn’t going to be mocked.

“Yeah, this one’s ‘Бьёт Бит’. They’re good to paint to.” He smiled, picking up his sketch book and heading to his easel.

Maxim’s eyes followed, trailing up and down. It was weird seeing someone he normally saw in combat or in a serious tone, in such a casual situation. He wore plain black tracksuits and a loose grey singlet, both of which had paint all over them, his short brown hair was still everywhere from rolling out of bed, and God’s help him, his hips were starting to swing to the beat of the music.

Timur swapped out the canvases before clipping his drawing from this morning to the new one. As he organised his paints, Kapkan looked around.

How could a scene be so relaxing and just… pretty? The whole room looked as if it were taken from a movie, a talented painter dropped right into the centre only further completing the picture. Maxim didn’t think he could like the man any more that he already did, but he was wrong.

It wasn’t silly, it wasn’t as if a school kid was crushing. There were no butterflies in him, just a glowing warmth in his chest that made him softly smile. As if he knew he was being thought of, Timur met his eyes for a second and returned the same soft smile.

“You know, it’s refreshing having company. You’re welcome to join next time too, if you’d like.”

The invite to the following times went unspoken but they both knew this would be their routine from now on, a day to relax and enjoy each others presence.

 

 


	7. Hide and go seek- Dokk/Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic!! They cute ass friends.  
> T/G rating, humour/fun, 1.6k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon- “I really love your work :0! I see that you also make platonic stuff, so can I request some dokkaebi and vigil? I always kinda see them having a more sibling like sorta relationship, where dokkaebi likes to have fun and vigils like “not this shit again” but he still likes her. Tldr, dokkaebi vigil friendship where dokkaebi is >:3c and vigil is :|”
> 
> Great news is I absolutely love Dokk/Vig as friends and I also had this idea that I wanted to write at some point. I hadn’t put any thought into it though but as soon as you asked this, it popped straight into my mind. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! (: also tysm I’m glad you like my stuff!! <3

“Please, Chul Kyung! Please.” Dokkaebi dragged out her words as she begged, aggressively shaking Vigil’s arms. “It’ll be fun, honestly. Think of it as training!”

Chul Kyung sighed.

Yesterday, one of the Russians had been bragging about his hunting prowess and had been challenged. Their logical idea to resolve the issue was a large game of hide and go seek, using all of the bases grounds. A very large area, but as the game was amongst some of the worlds best operatives they thought it only made sense.

Of course, Grace had jumped at the idea the minute Bandit came to her and asked her to send out an alert to everyone of the games. She took the liberty of set up, listing everyone who was joining and sorting the rules. In fact, the only time Vigil had seen her since the morning was when her and Bandit had raced past him last night with equally suspicious grins. He was happy she was having fun but he was even happier about the fact that he was being left out of it.

Til now.

“Even Thatcher is joining. And Mute! You can’t leave me to be the only 707th.” His jaw remained set, face impassive as he met eyes with the annoying girl. “It’s starting at 1900. I’ll find you again later.” She scowled, stomping off like a child and leaving red marks where her tight grip had been.

He finally cracked a smile as he watched her go, finding humour in his teammates exasperation.

_____

Grace kept her word. Vigil was meditating in his room when his phone started ringing beside him. Before he could answer it, the ringer stopped and a voice came through.

“The game is about to begin, where are you?”

He ignored her and continued to focus on his breathing and posture.

The only thing he’d said to her when she decided to join in was that he wasn’t going to, and she promised to leave him be. He knew her well enough know she was lying the minute she’d said it, but he figured if he ignored it then she’d eventually get bored in her efforts.

“I’ll come down to get you Chul Kyung, you know I will.”

He was starting to believe he had underestimated her determination.

“오빠, 제발 좀. (Please, Oppa.)” Her tone dropped from preppy to almost sad in seconds. “재밌을것 같은데. 그리고 친해면 좋잖아. (I think it’d be fun and it’ll be nice to have some bonding time.)” He couldn’t help his groan as he finally opened his eyes and picked up his phone.

“나 빼고 한다며. (You said you’d leave me out of this.)” He tried to ignore her tone and hold his resolve but he knew Dokkaebi had a way for wiggling in under his skin.

“제발, 응? (Please?)”

With a huff he stood up, walking toward his door.

“Ok, fine. You’re lucky I like you.”

The minute he opened the door he was met with an evil grin and he couldn’t help but question his own words.

_____

When they entered the cafeteria multiple eyes moved to them and Vigil couldn’t help the anxiety that flooded through him. He was glad he was in his uniform so they didn’t have to see the uncomfortable look on his face.

After bets were placed on whether Bandit or Kapkan would find the most, everyone was dismissed and they all scurried away.

Vigil couldn’t deny that it was refreshing seeing everyone so relaxed and excited, the air had a nice buzz to it that had even him smiling as he was dragged off by Grace, his feet scrambling to keep up.

She took them straight to Doc’s office, knocking before letting herself in. Doc glanced up from his desk and nodded to them.

“Bonjour. The keys are here-” he pulled out his drawer and handed off a lanyard before turning and squinting at the two- “Don’t forget our deal or I’ll sell you out faster than Bandit would Jäger.”

Dokkaebi giggled at the comment, turning on her heel and skipping straight out the door. Vigil rolled his eyes, thanking Doc before trailing after her.

He found her in the hallway with Rook, who’s eyes didn’t seem to know how to stay still. Honestly, he’s not even this vigilant while on a mission.

“Have you checked your phones? Kapkan’s just found Thermite and Ash, I was just around the corner when they were caught. Ash wasn’t too happy.” He snorted, eyes shifting back to where he had presumably came from, and suddenly it made sense.

“Did they hear you.” It wasn’t a question because he already knew the answer. No wonder Rook was so on edge.

Grace took no time in throwing him to the wolves, grabbing the keys around her neck in a fist so they made no noise as she took off in a run. Vigil merely shrugged at the Frenchman before taking off after his partner.

He found her around the corner waiting for him to catch up before she started guiding him through the halls of their building. He pulled out his phone as he tailed her, not really interested in wherever they were headed.

Surprisingly, another name was crossed off that wasn’t Rook. Blitz was the third eliminated, also by Kapkan, and Chul Kyung found himself curious for only a moment at what the GIGN had done to escape his fate.

“Rook got away, Blitz got caught.” He informed Grace as she came to a pause as the back door, placing her ear to it for a moment before exiting.

“Bandit hasn’t caught anyone?” He shook his head, making sure to close the door quietly behind them. “He’s our main threat at the moment, we know where Kapkan is. Dominic would have something up his sleeve.”

He hummed in agreement to her words, eyes scanning the ghostly base before them. It was certainly eerie seeing no one around. Presumably, a lot of them had found somewhere to settle in already, or at least the ones on the move were being a lot sneakier than they were.

They started toward the on base killhouse, crouched and a lot more on edge now. Vigil kept just as alert, listening intently and eyes scanning the area as if in enemy territory.

When they were organising it they had told six it was optional training purely to get free run of the land, but it wasn’t far from the truth, even if unintentional. He’d deny it if Dokkaebi asked, but he was mildly enjoying himself.

Just as Grace went to run the final stretch, Vigil caught movement in the corner of his eye. His hand shot out and he yanked her back, ignoring her shocked face as he peeked from behind their cover.

Bandit and Jäger wandered into view, the engineer looking more suspicious than his evil GSG9 ally with the smirk he was currently wearing.

He much preferred when Jäger was the butt of Bandit’s jokes. Less dangerous. He knew the younger one was deceptive, always appearing far more innocent than he actually was.

They talked for a moment before Jäger nodded and jogged off, leaving Bandit to wander out of sight. As soon as they were in the clear they rushed forward and slipped the key into the lock on the doors, moving out of the open as quick as possible.

“I like them more when they aren’t working together.” Grace laughed quietly at him as she relocked the door, before heading to the stairs.

“They make a good team. I’m wonder what they’re up to.” They wandered through the rooms til the found one Dokkaebi was happy to settle in, a bullet hole in the wall that was yet to be plastered giving her a good vantage point.

A deck of cards were pulled out and Vigil laughed, moving to sit cross legged on the ground.

They stayed there for almost an hour, occasionally checking their phones to see if anyone new had been crossed off.

Bandit had cleared off Mute, Smoke and Thatcher, as well as Rook and IQ.

Kapkan was only just in the lead with the two FBI playing out, Fuze and Tachanka gone, and Frost and Twitch putting him in first.

Clearly whatever Bandit was doing to cheat wasn’t quite enough, and it seemed he’d noticed too.

A cluttering sound disturbed them mid game, causing both their heads to shoot toward the door.

Without a word, Dokkaebi collected the cards and slipped them back into their box, trusting Vigil to stay lookout. He’d walked to the wall almost immediately, listening carefully.

There were no footsteps, but he could pick up a small and indistinguishable… buzzing?

He caught Dokkaebi’s eye and held up one finger before pointing out into the hall, following it up with a shrug. She frowned, moving over to listen to whatever he was hearing, recognising it as it got closer.

“Drone. 씨발놈 (Fucking bastard.)” She cursed under her breath, quickly looking around for somewhere to hide. A cupboard, a flipped table, and a barricade. While she was hunting around fruitlessly for a spot, Vigil flipped on his ERC-7 and wandered out into the hall.

Sure, one of the rules was to use no gadgets, but if they could cheat he didn’t care to follow it.

He walked quietly, picking the tech up as it paused in a doorway. He heard Grace step out behind him in curiosity, watching as he walked to a window and simply tossed the drone out, not caring if it got damaged. Someone would fix it.

Grace burst out laughing the minute he did, rushing forward and grabbing his arm to pull him away. They’d know someone was here now, they had to leave.

“I knew there was good reason for you to join.” She managed out between tears, trying desperately to muffle them with her arm.

Chul Kyung smiled too, glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I wanted to write him saying yeet as he threw it


	8. You’ll be in my heart- Castle/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating M, warnings for torture mention and injuries. Hurt and comfort, topped off with some fluff? 1.4k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> Anon: “Hi there, just a reader from Archive! I was wondering if you could come up with something for Castle x Reader or something. Miles just doesn’t get any love from anyone and I’d love for him to get a bit more of a attention, he deserves it! I’m not all too creative myself or I would write one myself. If not then oh well, I still enjoy your oneshots!”
> 
> This was on my to do list because I absolutely agree that he doesn’t get enough love!! Thank you for asking and for reading, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by ‘You’ll be in my heart’ by Phil Collins (https://youtu.be/git6DCXSqjE )

Calloused thumbs ran under your eyes to wipe away tears, hands gently cupping your face. You dared to look up, eyes meeting warm brown. They were something you’d always loved about Miles, his face was so expressive, eyes always swimming with emotion.

Currently, sympathy and sadness were blending with overwhelming relief. He dropped his hands, pressing one to the back of your head as the other wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a firm hug. You practically curled into his lap, body shaking.

It had been an eventful two weeks, for everyone. You’d been taken hostage by the white masks, kept in a dark room and tortured for information. You kept strong by the thought of the team frantically searching for you. By the end of week one it had morphed into a plea to the gods; ‘Miles is coming, he’ll find me. Please let him find me.’

You were definitely not off in the team frantically searching. The whole base had taken on an edge of tension, multiple members busy in doing what they could to search. Miles especially had gotten very minimal sleep, offering up his time to do as many recon missions as he was allowed, spending the time he wasn’t on them in a large tech room where the experts discussed possible locations and everything related. His nails were practically non existent from his anxious biting.

Neither of you felt right without the other at your side. There was nothing official between the two of you as you wanted to remain professional, but you’d had plenty of time to think when you were alone in the dark.

To hell with professional.

There was nothing you wanted more than the comfort of Miles’ arms, in the safety of one of your beds. Something so simple seemed like such a luxury.

It was he who found you.

The door had swung open, causing you to flinch drastically as you covered your body. There was no movement, no yelling or curses. Just one gentle word.

“Y/n?”

It took you a moment to even recognise it as your name before you carefully peaked out from behind a frail arm.

“Castle,” you breathed, wondering if you were imagining things. When he held his arms out to show he was safe, you burst into tears.

He rushed forward, dropping and wrapping his arms around you, shushing gently as he rocked you side to side.

“I didn’t tell them. I didn’t tell them anything. I didn’t-” you were like a broken record, continuing even as he started speaking.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I know you wouldn’t. You’re okay, it’s okay.” He continued quiet reassurances until you eventually faded to just sobbing, head pressed into his chest. “I’m here for you, I’ve got you.”

It was too soon when he pulled back and you panicked that he was going to disappear like a figment of your imagination, clinging to him as tight as your weak muscles could handle.

They fed you minimally, only regularly providing water to keep you alive, Castle could see it in the way your usually fitted shirt hung loose. He made no comment as his eyes turned to the jagged cuts that marred every visible inch of skin. With a heavy exhale, he pulled up his comm.

“I’ve found her. Basement, left hall, second door. We’re going to need Doc, multiple uncleaned lacerations.” His voice trembled more than it ever had, never before had he let something shake him so much.

As soon as he clipped the radio back onto his vest, he wrapped back around you, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he tried to hold back his own tears.

“Come stop your crying, it will be alright.”

You couldn’t speak, voice ruined from your daily visits. Instead, you pressed against him more, hoping he understood. _Thank you for finding me_.

That was how medical team found you, tightly enveloped in each other. Even when they pried you apart, Miles had an unwavering grip on your hand.

_____

It had been months since you returned. You’d been told to take a break from base to recover but you denied adamantly, wanting to stay beside the FBI man who found you.

They allowed you to on the promise that you never missed a therapy session and you agreed in a heartbeat.

For a fair while, Castle was the only one from Rainbow you could be around comfortably. You knew just how dangerous everyone was and the knowledge that they were on your side didn’t do anything to relieve the anxiety. Of course, he was dangerous too in his own rights, but there was no doubt in your mind that he’d never harm you.

You felt bad placing so much on his shoulders but he took on the responsibility of helping you recover without even being asked, guiding you to the therapist's office and making sure you were on time for every session. Staying with you at night, taking the floor at first before realising it was useless and slotting in beside you under the sheets. Holding your hand tight through conversations with everyone else. He was your safety blanket.

It took a full month before you even re-entered the cafeteria, only considering it after reassurance from Castle.

“Just look over your shoulder, I’ll be there, always.”

It was nice allowing your on base family to talk to you, all letting you know you how glad they were to have you back and to see you on your feet. Occasionally when they wrapped you in hugs you panicked, shoving them off and stepping back with wide eyes.

A hand on the small of your back always comforted you, encouraging you to take a deep breath before you tried again and relaxed into the embraces.

Your cuts were regularly checked by Doc who assured that they were all healing well. Only the ones that had been infected needed cleaning any more, the rest having healed into sensitive pink lines.

Even after you started moving around without Miles, you knew he’d always be there with his arms open when you needed. It was frequent to start with, you rushing around to find him as tears sprung into the corner of your eyes.

Everyone understood what you needed when they saw you, pausing what they were doing and guiding you to him when they could.

The minute you saw him you’d rush from their side, throwing yourself into his chest as he spoke a thanks to whoever had guided you, hand gently rubbing patterns against your back.

You got better though, managing to again find comfort in your friends presences, letting them help you calm down for minor things. You laughed for the first time in a while, sat in the company of Miles and a few others in the Rec room, and the grin the man beside you wore at the noise was blinding.

Aside from panic attacks and anxiety, you recovered reasonably fast thanks to him. He never got angry or exasperated, reassuring you every time.

“I will be here, don’t you cry.”

Even now when you were finally allowed back on duty you’d wake up in a cold sweat some nights, sitting up from reliving a nightmare with shaking hands and tears on your cheeks.

The room was dark and cold and it left you uneasy as you blinked rapidly to focus your eyes.

“Hey, hey, (Y/n).” Castle sat up beside you, hand on your arm radiating warmth. “It was just a dream. You’re safe, I’m here.”

You concentrated on his voice as you steadied your breathing, leaning into him as your lips tilted upward.

When you turned to thank him, he smiled and pulled you in, caressing your lips with his own before resting your foreheads together.

After a few more soft kisses you settled back down into the bed, nestling into Miles’ hold as you let yourself get absorbed in the love and safety.

He rested his head above yours and starting to hum quietly, the tune soon shifting into quiet singing.

“For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.” His voice was still scratchy from sleep, deep and slightly off key but comforting. “This bond between us can’t be broken, I will be here, don’t you cry.”

You were lulled back to sleep from deep vibrations paired with fingers in your hair in less than a minute.

“Cause you’ll be in my heart,

yes you’ll be in my heart

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a lot fluffier I’m sorry ;-;


	9. Foreigners God- Lion/Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEMO!!  
> I hope this is ok! It’s angst and comfort, and involves death(not of an op). Sorry it’s not like fluff. Rated M, 2k.   
> But fr I hope you have an awesome day dude <3
> 
> This is inspired by the song Foreigner's God - Hozier. Here’s the link:  
> https://youtu.be/8Wy15IvvQxQ

The area was meant to be cleared, civilians weren’t meant to be there. He didn’t notice them at first, filing in with team Bravo to the rear of the small town.

They divided, him and Doc taking the left path. He hated being paired with the man, hostility radiated off of him in waves despite the fact that he professionally bit his tongue when they were on missions. Now was no time to argue.

The heat bounced off the stone walls around them, occasionally creating a slight shimmer in the air down the long alleys they passed. They reached the main house with no qualms, taking position behind a broken block as they listened in silence, at least a metre between them.

The light whimper caught Lions attention immediately.

He swung his gun, alert and on edge as he scanned their surroundings. He spotted them not too far over, crouched behind stone in much the same way they were, only the woman was curled around something. No, _someone_.

A young boy met his eyes and his heart plummeted. He was around the same age as Lion’ son, even with hair and eyes the same colour. He couldn’t help but imagine his own child with the same look of terror drowning his features.

Their comms quietly came to life, alerting them of multiple OPFOR headed in their direction and he bit his lip. He knew them too well, these terrorists had no care for life, no care for killing those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lion ran as fast as his legs would take him, ignoring Doc who cursed after him, hand tightening on the grip of his gun. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, amplifying every sound alongside the beating of his own heart.

He heard the man just before he started shooting and took him out in seconds, but it wasn’t fast enough. The terrorists corpse fell to the dirt at the same time Lion skidded along the ground to stop beside the civilians.

Blood had started to pool on the ground, all running from two holes in his chest. Lion didn’t need Doc to know the child’s situation. Before he could even speak a word the lady swept up her son, whimpers bubbling from her throat as she hugged him, frantic Arabic words mumbled that Lion didn’t understand aside from an occasional mention of Allah. Her speaking turned into screaming when a rattling cough pulled itself from the child, blood staining his lips as he stared up to his mother, breathing stuttering before it ceased entirely.

He knew there was gunfire going on behind him but it barely registered over the overwhelming sounds of anguish. He felt helpless, had to force down his own tears at the sight. He didn’t know what to do. Her pleads to her own god fell on deaf ears. A gentle touch to her arm made her glance up for a moment, only to catch sight of his necklace that glinted in the sun. Her bloody hand raised to it as her words changed to a broken English.

“God, God please, not him, not him too. God _please_.”

He pulled her into him wordlessly, trying to ignore the bright blood that now coated his cross. He felt guilt welling up with grief in his chest as he hugged her tight. He knew the reason he’d come over was entirely selfish, the similarities to his own child had shaken him and lapsed his judgement for a moment.

All the same, he put his hands together behind the woman’s back and made a wordless prayer for the child before leaning away.

“ _Inna lillahi wa inna ilayhi raji'un_.” He whispered and gently closed the boys eyes for the mother as she sobbed. He’d spent enough time in this wretched country, he’d seen enough innocent death for him to know roughly of their traditions.

This, this was the first child.

He leant forward, carefully picking up the body before he stood.

He shepherded the civilian in front of him as he jogged across to where his partner stood, eyes meeting the Doctor’s carefully expressionless face for a moment before he looked away, unable to hold the gaze.

Neither of them spoke as Doc took the woman into his arms as she broke down in the purest grief he’d ever seen. Not much broke his professional shell but the life of a child was something he had realised was precious and seeing a parent lose that… it hit too close to home.

Extraction was called in minutes later as their team finished clearing out the hostiles, but no one spoke a word when they saw the two GIGN enter the extraction zone, bodies clutched tight to their chests. One occasionally let out a broken sob. The other never moved.

_____

They arrived back to Hereford the following day and Doc hadn’t heard Lion speak a word since the incident. He couldn’t help it, he was concerned.

The guy might be a damn prick but everyone deserved comfort. If anything, he was kind of glad to have been the one paired with him.

It was refreshing to know he had a heart in there somewhere.

Just after dinner he went searching for him, waving off anyone who stopped to ask what he was looking for. He didn’t need any random gossip getting around and he knew it would if they knew he was looking for Lion. Half of them were like school children.

Instead, he spent hours wandering aimlessly. He really had no idea where the man hung out when he wasn’t in his room- Doc had already knocked and been met with silence.

Maybe he just hadn’t answered. Honestly he was running out of places and was getting sick of searching, so he made his way back to the shared dorm of Oliver and Lera.

When he knocked this time, he came face to face with the latter.

“Gustave!” She was clearly surprised to see him. “To what do I owe this honour?”

“Is Lion here mon cher?”

“Oh, uh, nyet.” She leaned against the door frame, frowning in confusion. “Is this about what happened on the mission?”

“Oui. I’d just like to speak to him.”

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face for a second before sending him a hard look.

“I can tell you where to find him but be nice. If you’re going for an argument, it can wait.”

“I will promise to try set aside our differences.” It must’ve been enough because she nodded after he said it as if it was what she wanted to hear.

“The south edge of the forest, under one of the trees.” He thanked her before turning to hurry off, only to have a hand wrap around his arm. “I should offer you good luck, he hasn’t even spoken a word to me yet.” She released him after that, shooting him a last glance before disappearing back into her room.

The night air bit at his nose the minute he stepped outside, eyes roaming the shadowed treeline as he pulled the door shut behind him. Oliver was a decent way up, away from the glow of the buildings exterior lights, head thrown back against the tree as he let the cold breeze blow across him. Doc probably wouldn’t have noticed him if not for the very quiet music.

He paused for a moment, not entirely knowing how to progress. He’d taken the time to seek the man out- something he’s _never_ done before- and now he was second guessing it. He knew the man had forgiven his anger long ago, had even spoken to him about it, so he knew it would be safe at least.

Well, that was a poor description of what went down. Oliver had tried to explain to him that, while he considered it misplaced, he understood the anger toward the sacrifice he had chosen for their team. He’d said a few things but they had hardly been heard.

Doc had really tried to be civil with the man when he joined, so he’d endured as much as he could while his nails dig into his palms, but it couldn’t last.

His fist swung before he even really told it to, connecting aggressively with Lions cheekbone. He had to be dragged away by Montagne after a scuffle but he was happy to see that he’d done more damage than he’d taken. He took it as a small victory, which subsided some of the anger he held but only built the tensions.

Now, Lion more just tried to avoid him.

Sighing, he wandered over to the man unsurely. Having heard his approach, Lion straightened a little and met his gaze with surprise. He paused a metre from him, awkwardly glancing to the ground for a moment, unsure what to say. It was Oliver who broke the silence.

“Gustave. You may join me if you wish.” He took the invite, sitting almost immediately. They stayed silent til the end of the current song, Oliver’s eyes closed again while Doc’s followed the movement of his thumb, rubbing circles over the cross he normally wore around his neck. “I’m sorry.”

The sadness in his voice startled Doc for a moment, gaze shooting up to catch the heavy frown on the man’s brow.

“For everything. I didn’t mean to run off today, I could have put the mission in danger.” _I could have put you in danger._ It went unspoken but they both understood the sentiment.

“Why did you?” He knew that anyone else would have, hell it was part of their jobs to protect innocent lives, but not Lion. It wasn’t in his character and it had been on Doc’s mind ever since.

“He… he looked like my son. A parent shouldn’t have to go through that, they shouldn’t have to lose their child…” he added an afterthought- “I’m so selfish. God forgive.”

“Whatever the reasoning, you did the right thing.” Lion sent him a glare as if he were offended.

“I wasn’t fast enough. That boy died because I couldn’t protect him. The mother- the mother screamed to God, Gustave. She pleaded to God to help her when her own wouldn’t.” The tears were building on his lids and he blinked rapidly to stop them. “You know, I never _wanted_ them to be hurt, to die. I just… saw the logical path to securing the objective and I took it. When I let my emotions get involved it can get messy.”

“Your emotions got involved today and only helped. You just have to guide them to making you do positive things instead of negative, Oliver.”

He glanced at Doc from the corner of his eye, before blowing out a deep breath that turned to mist in the air.

“They don’t guide me to positive, Doc. They aren’t yours.”

The hostile compliment made him frown as he began to understand. Rules were his _safety blanket_. He’d seen his file and at the very least, could respect that he was trying to correct his flaws, of which Gustave figured he had many.

A thought ran through his mind that maybe, maybe, three years were long enough for him to forgive. Not forget, but forgive. Despite it being idiotic, he could understand why he made the choices he did.

Maybe Lion was right, he’s too empathetic for his own damn good.

“I think about all their deaths often, you know. I wouldn’t take back what I’ve done but I hope they’re happy with God.” The tears finally broke from their dam, almost unnoticeable as they ghosted down his cheeks. Doc knew he’d had issues with depression before and couldn’t help the mild feeling of obligation to watch over his teammate, at the very least try not to contribute to the bad feelings.

“I forgive you, Oliver. Don’t make me regret it.” He mutters, before acting on instinct and pulling the man into a hug to let him know he was safe to cry. And he did, nothing heavy but instead silent tears that dampened Gustave’s shoulder.

Neither of them spoke again and he didn’t think he was expected to anyway. It was no longer the time for words, but it felt like enough had been said anyway.

 

 


	10. Honey I’m good- Glaz/Fuze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Some form of domestic fluffy shit, idk yet”- Daretina xD 
> 
> 2.5k words, fluffy fluff-ness. A small bit of violence at the start.
> 
> Honey I’m good by Andy Grammer  
> https://youtu.be/Go7gn6dugu0

Fuze wanted to, oh boy did he want to, but he didn’t know how.

He never knew how people thought, what they wanted. What was running through their mind. No, he was terrible with communication and understanding others. He was however proud to say that he’d gotten past that with his boyfriend, Timur, who was patient and understanding and had taken time to pull him out of his shell. Well normally he was past it, but this was proving to be his exception.

The Russian man was quiet when they first met in the Spetsnaz and Fuze himself liked it that way, so their relationship stayed very minimal. It was when they were both pulled into Rainbow that it started to change. Occasionally they’d end up with just the two of them, whether away on mission or just relaxing in their room. Slowly, Glaz started breaking the silences with small queries that Fuze welcomed. It was simple conversation that he could handle, and it was refreshing to have someone to talk to.

After a while he moved onto questions that were more open, things that allowed Fuze to just talk. Questions on his Matryoshka or even his childhood, how it was growing up.

It came almost naturally when Fuze eventually started asking back, even sometimes starting the conversation. Curiosity about his art, his hometown, even just simple things that popped into his head like his favourite colour or favourite animal.

It shocked him at that stage when he realised that maybe he wasn’t asking to know him better as the friend he’d developed into but rather as more.

They spent most of their time together, either having deep conversations about nothing and everything, or in comfortable silence. Everyone understood that where one was, the other would be nearby, even to the point that if anyone was after Glaz he was often their first target to ask.

There was never any real strain or tension and he realised it made his feelings only grow. Occasionally Glaz would tell him he’d said something dumb and that he needed to shut up, but Shuhrat really didn’t mind, the man was honest and he appreciated it.

It had been three years today since Glaz ended up asking him out- which had definitely taken him by surprise. He’d seen no clues as to his friend liking him in return, but then he really wasn’t one to pick up hints.

Kapkan has certainly made it clear that it was about time and that the two finally dating better mean the end of the googly eyes and cheesy compliments.

To be fair, Glaz was nice and complimented everyone. It was just… different with him, he noticed. Only after being told, of course.

It was a simple ask out, they’d been relaxing alone in the Spetsnaz quarters with quiet music, a game of uno between them and shot glasses to the side for every +4 and loss. They were trading questions at random, jumping between more serious things and joking stuff like ‘If you had to swap hair with any of the female operators, who would it be?’

He had a warm feeling in his body from the alcohol and Timur’s company and was overall having a great night. The sniper had paused after throwing back another shot, tilting his head like a damn puppy.

“Ok, next question. Shuhrat, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

He was confused momentarily, Gaydar having failed him because he swore his friend was straight and he had no chance, but when his thoughts collected themselves be beamed.

“Да, I would love that.”

They’d both grinned at each other like dorks for a moment before simply continuing their game.

Their first kiss was actually also the same day as they had sex for the first time, only a month into their relationship. It too, was a great night. He was sure they probably rushed that a little but they’d just returned from a training exercise and tensions were high. The kiss was spur of the moment for him as he pinned Glaz to a wall, but the sex was absolutely not his fault.

Well, he didn’t start it at least. Turns out his precious boyfriend had a very eager and needy side to him.

The first time they said I love you was a drastically less pleasant day. Glaz has been beaten to almost an inch of his life by terrorist while the team were unavailable to get to him, fighting their way to his location in desperation. The comms were open and Fuze still remembered the sound of every grunt, every groan of pain, every whimper as they got more and more aggressive.

Needless to say he was glad he got there first because it was satisfying putting a bullet between all their eyes. He wished after that he could have done more but his focus was on the barely breathing man on the floor.

He whispered it as he knelt by him, hand running through his hair and rough palm against his jaw.

“Hey, hey, stay awake. The medical team aren’t even a minute away, stay with me, да? I love you, okay?”

The medical team arrived right on time as Glaz slipped from consciousness. When they rushed out with him on a stretcher, Fuze had spun on a wall and put his fist through it, growling in anger at the fact that he hadn’t been faster.

He visited him the following day in the Medbay, the minute Doc would allow him in. He was blinking blearily but awake and less damaged that they expected. badly bruised all over and two ribs broken was fine, he’d heal from that in no time. Fuze had leant in for a gentle kiss immediately, all anxiety dropping from his shoulders as the words were returned against his lips.

“I love you.”

They were never a very romantic couple, both enjoying simplicities, but he was adamant that this had to be special. Had to be memorable.

He was thinking this weekend, he’d ask him out to dinner maybe. No, an art museum. Should he get flowers? Would that be suspicious? He sighed, heading to the kitchen for something he hadn’t done in a long time- baking.

He used to bake often with his мама when his father was away on assignments, it had always calmed her down and he had fond memories of it, dancing around the kitchen with flour covering them as sweet scents filled the air. Yes, he’d picked up her habit, but tried to avoid it unless he was dealing with extreme anxiety.

This was extreme anxiety.

He wandered silently into the cafeteria, ignoring the eyes that glanced up briefly from a few of the groups sat around.

He rounded the bench and went straight for the cupboards to check the supplies- he was sure they’d at least have stuff for something basic, they were usually well stocked after all. After standing there for a minute he decided on baking a pie. Or maybe two.

When everything was moved from cupboard to bench he smiled, already a little excited to start cooking. It had been a while. Before he headed to the fridge for more of his supplies he made a detour to the radio, plugging his phone into the aux cord and shuffling his favourite playlist. The tone of ‘Honey I’m Good’ by Andy Grammer started and he turned it up.

If it disturbed anyone, they could go to the Rec room.

When he had everything gathered he started making his pastry, wrapping it in plastic wrap and putting it in the fridge in next to no time. Peeling and cutting up the apples came second, he couldn’t help slicing to the beat of the music as his hips swayed a little. He knew he should probably have an apron but he could never be bothered to use one- it always frustrated his mother.

When all the apples were diced he grinned, spinning the knife in his hands a bit before grabbing the berries.

It took him a bit over half an hour to make the mixes for both pies and already his anxieties were lifted, the smells filling the room reminded him of such happy times that he couldn’t help the slight bounce his toes picked up.

He’d looked across to the cafeteria a few times and caught the confused and surprised eyes that watched him dance around in his zone, he knew it was a side they’d definitely never seen from him so he found amusement in their reactions.

His phone buzzed for the second time and he turned look at it for a moment before washing his hands and wandering over.

‘Thermite said you’re acting weird and he’s not sure if I’m needed or not, are you alright?’

‘I just got a photo, I’m coming to join.’

He smiled before remembering that his boyfriend was the reason he was baking in the first place and bit his lip. Damn it, just when he was calming down. He shot a glare to the American across the room who pouted like a child at the look. Idiot.

All the same, Glaz bustled into view only moments later and Fuze couldn’t help as his mood changed in an instant. Timur looked so excited to join him, how could he be upset by that?

They met eyes for a second before the man rushed over, entering the kitchen with an excited “What’s cooking?”

He didn’t really need an answer as he spotted the half made food almost immediately but all the same Fuze responded.

“An apple and a blueberry pie, and a cake. Can you bake?” He walked back to where he’d just been starting a simple chocolate cake mix.

“I haven’t tried much honestly. Can I help though?”

“Of course,” he smiled across at his boyfriend before looking around. “Well actually there’s not much to do. I’m making the cake to kill time while my pastry cools.”

Glaz nodded, watching him measure some cocoa powder before he dumped it into a sifter.

“Since when do you bake?”

“It was my мамин favourite pastime when she was stressed, I used to always help her with it. It became our tradition for whenever I’d visit on a break.” He left out that it was usually to relieve emotions when hitting a punching bag failed him.

He measured some butter and dropped it in a small pot before turning to the stove. Call him old fashioned but microwaves are dumb.

“So you know how to bake and have never made me anything?” He shrugged, glancing over his shoulder to where Glaz was leant casually, watching him with a smile.

“You never asked. But I’m sure there will be plenty for you to try. What’s your favourites?”

“White chocolate and macadamia cookies. Or white chocolate and raspberry.” He laughed at himself for a second. “I love them but I always eat too many and then feel sick.”

Fuze hummed, making a mental note to see if he could find or cook some for this weekend.

“What about you then?”

He moved back over with the melted butter, stopping to kiss Timur’s cheek before he continued what he was doing.

“Apple and rhubarb pie, but I can never make it like my мама so I don’t try. I’ll have to get her to make it for you one day. The smell of the kitchen when she’s baking,” He stopped to take a deep breath, not missing as his boyfriend did the same. “Nothing better.”

They continued talking about their families and parents while Fuze finished the cake mix, turning to grab the cake tin after he finished stirring.

Timur leant across to dip his finger in the bowl, giggling when a spoon smacked at his hand, only succeeding in covering the damn thing with more batter that he could lick off.

“You’re lucky I've only got a spoon, мама would have taken a knife to your hand.”

“She sounds lovely, it’d be great to meet her one day.”

Shuhrat eyed off the sniper for a moment before smiling. “Maybe sooner than later. I’ll organise it.”

Timur’s eyes bugged at the statement, clearly not expecting him to take his comment seriously. Not that he wouldn’t love, to it was just daunting. Their countries weren’t exactly welcoming to gays and the fear of being rejected always burned hot in the back of his mind. His expression must’ve shown his thoughts because it was only a second later that Shuhrat was in front of him, hands placed on the counter either side of him.

“Don’t worry, she will love you, I’m sure of it. She’s heard enough about you, if anything she’s angry it’s taken me this long.”

He couldn’t help when his cheeks flushed a little, a fond smile growing on his face.

“You’ve told her about me?”

“Of course I have, I couldn’t keep the best thing in my life secret from my мама.” Fuze realised he wasn’t anxious. He wondered why he ever had been in the first place.

The kitchen smelled lovely, reminding him of comfort and home. Calm music filled the air to match the loving smiles they both wore and damn it, he loved this man so much.

He stepped back and dropped to one knee, reaching into his pocket.

“I’d never want to, honestly. I’d much prefer to keep you around for as long as I can and show our relationship off to the whole world. Timur Glazkov, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?”

Timur hadn’t moved from leaning against the counter but his hands had shot to his mouth and his eyes were wide and watery, scanning his face as if he didn’t believe what was happening.

“I know it’s only been a few years but in our line of work-” he was cut off by a mumbled word which had his lips spreading wider than they’d ever gone for a smile. His cheeks hurt but he didn’t care.

“Да. Yes. Oh my god yes Shuhrat, I love you so much.” He pulled him up and into a hug as cheers erupted from the other room, reminding him of the presence of other operatives.

He squeezed tighter for a moment before breaking the hug, pulling up his love’s finger to slide on the silver band that held exactly one diamond, surrounded by engraved swirls.

Glaz took one glance at it before pulling Fuze back in, mumbling Russian in his ear about how much he loves him.

The cafeteria doors loudly banged open, giving way for the barreling Tackanka and the much calmer Kapkan at his heels.

“I got the text! I missed it! Dokkaebi, hack the cameras! Dokkaebi? Where is that girl.”

He stormed back out while Kapkan made his way over, nose in the air as he entered the kitchen, smiling lightly as Glaz rushed to wipe off tears.

“Congratulations guys, I’m really happy for you both.” He pulled them separately into hugs before standing back with a wide grin. “Does this mean cupcakes for everyone in celebration, Shuhrat?”

He was promptly hit in the stomach.


	11. We are one- Valk/Ela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.8k words, mostly fluff but there’s a small bit of violence somewhere in it. Rated G/T I’d say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the HC that Valkyrie absolutely loves Disney songs. This is written so that each scene is about a different Lion king song, but it was this one that basically inspired it; (We are one- Lion King 2)  
> https://youtu.be/glDGAo9SIqs
> 
> This is also a birthday fic! I hope you have a very happy birthday Silky, and I hope you enjoy!!! Also side note, I love all your headcanons and I agree that these two are flipping adorable. Sorry if they at all seem ooc to you.

The first time Ela had ever come across the woman, she was singing a damn Disney song. Not that Lion King wasn’t amazing, but she honestly didn’t think her timing was the best.

They were meeting at a busy cafe under the guise of school friends for an intel hand off, but when when Ela wandered over, pretending to be excited, the woman just grinned goofily and continued humming some random song as she stood to pull her into a hug, slyly dropping something into her pocket.

“Amanda! It’s been far too long wow, I’m glad I found some time to see you while you’re in town.”

“I’ll actually be here for a bit! Jack’s got a job in one of the law firms downtown so maybe a few months?”

She made up something about loving to show her around if their schedules match up, before starting to gossip about something one of their supposed ex school mates had gotten up to.

The woman she knew to actually be the Seal ‘Valkyrie’ started humming the same tune again as she talked, and it finally clicked in her mind what it was.

Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase.

She paused and squinted her eyes into an accusatory glare.

“Are you humming… Hakuna Matata?” She regretted asking the minute humming changed to singing. Loud, obnoxious singing. Immediately she sprung across the table to slap a hand across the woman’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” She all but hissed as laughter bubbles under her palm. They were meant to be inconspicuous and believable, she doubted bursting into Disney counted as that.

“Ok, ok.” She removed her hand, settling back into her seat as she glared off looks from other customers. “Sorry, I’ve had it stuck in my head all day.” A disarming smile was shot her way and she sighed, deciding to let it slide.

They met again a little while after operation Orange Sky and it soon occurred to Ela that it wasn’t a one off. No, it seemed to be a regular thing around the operative.

The next time it happened, they were on their first practice operation as Rainbow Six members in a killhouse.

They had both wandered from their objective room and had ended up in a small room with a hatch on the floor and two windows, one of which was half busted open. Ela had her gun aimed steadily through it and into the yard below them when it started.

“Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer.”

She moved from view in seconds, spinning to glare at her teammate for giving away their location.

Valkyrie hadn’t moved from her careful angle on the doorway, hardly even moving as she continued to sing, doing the next line in a silly voice.

“But, where do we feature?”

Ela couldn’t help herself as she said the next line with a growl.

“Just listen to teacher.”

The smile she received was blinding and she rolled her eyes in response, turning back to the window to peek. At least she shut up.

“I know it sounds sordid, but you’ll be rewarded-”

She spoke too soon.

With a huff she gave up and left the room.

__

Despite the usually ridiculous timing of her Disney songs, Ela realised she found it amusing. It bugged her at first but Valkyrie more than proved herself plenty of times as a fully capable operator who never got stunted by her silly habit. If it wasn’t causing issues then Ela didn’t see it as a problem.

As a matter of fact, it was kind of endearing.

Today they were both laid across the couches in the Rec room, Ela quietly drawing while Meghan scrolled through some app on her phone.

It happened gradually. She didn’t notice at first, too focused on her drawing.

The tapping was quiet and repetitive and so she passed it off as a bit of boredom. After a little bit she recognised that it was a regular beat and not just random, around the time she also decided it was distracting her from her work. She glanced up, ready to tell the other woman to shut up, only to catch a gaze that was locked on her with a playful smirk.

Meghan was sat upright, tapping against the table and waiting for Ela to finally look up. When she did and met her gaze, humming started to match the beat.

It look her a second to recognise it, but when she did she wanted to literally facepalm. Huffing a short laugh, she gave the Seal her ‘are you serious?’ eyes, before giving in.

After all, she didn’t doubt the woman’s persistence. She probably wouldn’t stop until she did.

“I’m gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware.”

“Well I’ve never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!” Valkyrie immediately jumped in for the birds part- Zazu if she remembered correctly.

“I’m gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I’m brushing up, I’m looking down, I’m working on my roar.” She couldn’t help but return the amused smile the blonde sent her, snorting when she exaggeratedly threw out an arm for her next part.

“Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.”

She couldn’t help humouring her as she leapt to her feet and shouted “Oh I just can’t wait to be king!”

Meghan stood too, dancing her way over as they continued the impromptu duet, slowly getting louder and louder until they were basically belting the lyrics, arms waving around as they ‘acted out’ the song.

Toward the end, Sledge appeared in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and yelped in surprise when he was immediately drawn in, the two girls bouncing around him like idiots as he joined in for the final lines, arms wiggling above him like one of the inflatable tube men some stores use.

As they came down from laughter, Sledge decided it was time for a party and put music on, leading to all three dancing until they tired themselves out, much to the amusement of the crowd they gathered. Other people continued to dance while Ela dropped back to the couch she originally was in, sending a cheeky wink to Valkyrie as she fell to the floor and spread out, winking and wiggling her eyebrows back only after situating herself in an appropriate starfish position.

_____

A few months later they were in a boat on the way to an op, and Ela was nervous. This wasn’t the sort of operation she was used to. No, she’d never been comfortable on the water so securing an oil liner that had been overtaken and planted with a bomb wasn’t ideal for her.

Heck, the only reason she was chosen was because there were so many opfor and they felt that her mines would be ideal for disorienting, especially as they were on high waves.

Her sister unfortunately was on another mission so that left her. There were two teams, both lead by the Rainbow Six Seals. Alpha was tasked to clear and secure hostages while her team, Bravo, disarmed the explosives. Bravo included herself, Echo, Jäger, Rook, and-

“Deception, disgrace, evil as plain as the scar on his face.” Valkyrie sent her a wink before lifting her voice a little. “Deception-”

“An outrage.”

“Disgrace!”

“For shame.”

Everyone laughed at Echo joining in, clearly knowing the song well. Jäger looked a little confused but still amused by the antics, clearly not used to Valkyrie at all.

“He asked for trouble the moment he came!”

Their boat bounced over the water but Ela didn’t even think about it as the whole team morale lifted and they all carried on singing to random songs, tapping beats on the metal of their vessel.

They fell silent, serious modes engaging as their comms came to life to announce their approach. All the same, Valkyrie send a reassuring smile to the girl next to her, squeezing her leg before responding to her radio to say their team was ready for boarding.

The boat stopped and they climbed outside, shooting two grappling hooks upward before starting their ascent.

_____

The mission was successful overall, but due to a mild explosion from an undetected bomb, Valkyrie and Jäger had been injured, the latter more drastically. All the same, they were both returned to base unconscious and now resided in the medical bay.

It was really a shame that IQ wasn’t available for their mission. Really, Ela was angry at their superiors for their planning despite the fact that she knew they couldn’t simply send the German girl back for immediate redeployment.

Still, as she sat by Meghan’s bed, she couldn’t help her grumbling. The beeping of her heart monitor was as irritating as it was relieving. The injured woman had woken briefly earlier but fell back asleep shortly after from her pain medication, but all the same Ela was glad because, much the same as the beeping, it meant she was ok.

A ruckus out in the hall caught her attention as she heart the raised voice of Doc.

“Bandit, Dominic! Don’t you wake her!”

The GSG9 rushed through the doorway, Doc tailing him. He stopped in the doorway when he caught sight of her repositioning herself to the end of Valkyrie’s bed and crossing her arms, radiating hostility.

The Bandit completely ignored her, marching past her- or attempting to. Her hand shot out to grab his arm and push him back, causing him to stumble in surprise before turning his dark glare to her. She merely returned it with her own.

“Get out of the road, arschgesicht.” She didn’t need to understand German to know he was throwing insults so she bristled a little at the word.

“Leave.”

“Your friend here is the reason Jäger is in the room over! She has some fucking explaining to do.” Her fists were clenching and unclenching in hopes of keeping calm, for Doc’s sake, the man watching exasperatedly from the door.

“No one noticed the bomb. We’re all to blame and have all been chastised.” Her voice was cold but calm and her words measured.

Clearly that wasn’t the reply Bandit wanted.

“She should have seen it, Jäger could be dead and it’d be her fault! Maybe she’s not a fit team l-“

Ela’s fist met his jaw before he could block it.

He stabilised himself and came back in heavy retaliation, more than ready for the fight Ela would happily provide.

Doc rushed in and yelled for them to stop, trying to push himself in between them without success. When he realised they weren’t going to stop, he rushed out to get another ops assistance.

They traded a few blows before Bandit took them to the ground, punches landing across Ela’s ribs and face before she rolled out from under him and wrapped her elbow around his throat in a choke hold.

The bastard squirmed valiantly but he couldn’t escape and in moments he was out cold. She dropped him unceremoniously for the others to deal with when they returned, sparing him a kick to the stomach before she moved back to her chair.

Valkyrie was awake, merely watching the fight through hazy eyes. When she turned her gaze from Bandit to Ela she frowned at her bruises, getting a careless shrug.

“It’s the circle of life.”

Meghan blinked and confusion and she laughed.

_____

She never got an apology from Bandit but she never expected nor cared for one. She understood worrying for a friend and the desire to defend them, despite the fact that she was sure those two were more.

Doc told Valkyrie to abstain from exercise for a few weeks while her bruised rib healed, but still she lingered around the gym. It was easily noticeable just how much she wanted to be working out but she did as told without complaint.

Ela of course noticed her friend lingering and invited her over to talk whenever she could, trying to distract her and keep her entertained.

By the end of the second week she had an idea.

She waited outside the gym room, lock pick in her pocket and cheeky grin on her face. Sure enough, Valkyrie rounded the corner at her usual gym time, eyes on the ground as she listened to Blackbeard talk. She snorted and punched his arm in reply to something, causing him to laugh.

He met Ela’s eyes and she respectfully nodded, getting a wide and goofy smile in response. He mumbled something else, causing Valkyries head to snap up. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as they stopped in the doorway.

“Hey,”

“I’ll leave you girls be. I can feel my arms going floppy-” he nudged Meghan but ignored her scowl. “Nice to see you Elżbieta.” He ignored Ela’s scowl too as he strut off with a laugh.

“What a dick.”

“Yep.”

They both looked at each other before breaking into laughter. They both loved the man and couldn’t deny it, he was like the big brother neither of them ever had.

“So anyway, I’ve got an idea.” She wandered across to the staircase door just beside the gymnasium entrance.

“Are we going to get in trouble?” Ela shrugged as she knelt and started picking the lock.

“It’s possible, but I’d say it’ll be worth it. Especially because I saw Buck and Jackal enter earlier.”

“...Buck and Jackal? What have they got to do with anything?”

The lock clicked and Ela quickly opened the door, ushering her friend inside.

“You’ll see.”

The climbed up to the room that looked down over the full area, moving to crouch along the furthest wall to cross to the room out of sight. When Meghan spotted the sound system she frowned before a mischievous smile lit her face.

“Oh, we’re not, are we?” Ela merely grinned over her shoulder in reply. “What song do you have?”

“Just wait. You’ll love it, I promise.”

They stopped next to it, Valkyrie watching over Ela’s shoulder as she plugged her phone in and brought up her song of choice.

“Oh my god. Wait I’ve gotta bring up my camera.” She laughed as she grabbed out her own phone and moved to the windows corner, laying on the ground to hide as best she could still.

Throwing a thumbs up to the green haired girl, they both giggled as the songs swapped.

“I can see what’s happening, and they don’t have a clue. They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line, our trio's down to two!”

‘Can you feel the love’ filled the air and caused everyone to stop, looking around in confusion.

As predicted, Buck’s face lit with red as Jackal winked at him, sitting down his weights to start shimmying toward him exaggeratedly. Buck just buried his head.

They didn’t miss the look shared between Sledge and the new member, Maestro, which definitely intrigued them.

Some people decided to continue working out while others started singing the song and dancing in a silly manner. Blackbeard glanced up to them while laughing, causing Rook- who had been spotting him while he did bench presses- to also look up and spot them. He shook his head while the two continued to record, giggling as Jackal draped himself over his flustered boyfriend.

_____

Ela had noticed something the other day. Valkyrie loved Disney and often randomly sung songs from it but… never Lion King. That was only for when she was around. It had unintentionally become their thing.

The idea warmed her heart and cemented her choice.

She wandered through the halls, seeking out her friend as she hummed the song that had been stuck in her head all of the past week.

She already knew to go to the shooting range, had been told where to meet the woman.

The air was warm when she stepped out into it, eyes meeting Valkyrie’s that had turned to see who had joined her outside. Thankfully, no one was around. She was confident in their relationship but she couldn’t help the small amount of anxiety bubbling in her.

Nonetheless she strode forward, humming the Lion King 2 a little louder to distract herself, the upbeat tune drowning out the nerves.

Of course, Meghan shot her a strange look as soon as she was within hearing distance, most likely recognising the song.

Ela didn’t stop, marching until she was within arms reach where she reached out and pulled her friend in, clasping their lips together. It took a moment for Valkyrie to respond to the kiss, most likely shocked. Still, she gradually melted into Ela’s hands, soft lips returning the movement before they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

Meghan mumbled the next line with a fond smile.

“Upendi, it means love, doesn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t read over, I’m really sorry for any mistakes. I’ve been sooo busy but I was determined to get it out on time! And so here it is (:


	12. You and I- Rook/Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Ritz fluff!! G/T rating, 1k words exactly :3
> 
>  
> 
> Kiru, Magehir and I were talking about competing with a fluffy oneshot last week and I mean it was probably a joke but heck I did it anyway. So that’s why it’s only 1k! I hope y’all enjoy though <33

They entered the running track amenities block in silence and Rook could feel his worry bubbling over.

The two athletes always made it a habit to run together, often competing with random races and shoving each other to try gain an advantage. It was relaxing, a nice time for the couple to be together without words, just enjoying the company and the freedom of moving without their usual heavy gear. The wind in your hair could be remarkably soothing and as such their runs were often used to work off tension and emotions. They both knew and they were both fine with leaving things unsaid while they exercised.

Today was different to usual and Rook felt he might know why. It was quiet, clearly a day to destress rather than have fun, the only difference to usual was that Julien had found his boyfriend running on his own instead of receiving an invite. He ignored it and joined him without a word, subtly noticing how taut the German’s shoulders were when he caught up. The air was filled with tension and it never changed to calm amidst their laps.

They’d recently just come back from a - very short - trip to France where Julien introduced his boyfriend to his family. It hadn’t gone well.

Rook had come out as bi years ago, when he was still a teenager and in school, and while he wasn’t met with bundles of support he definitely wasn’t met with hostility. Turns out they’d thought it was a phase, as his father had said when he’d introduced Elias.

“ _Oh mon fils, non. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je pensais que tu étais sorti de cette bêtise._ (Oh son, no. What is this? I thought you grew out of this silliness.)”

He’d immediately bristled in reply and Blitz had known something was wrong.

“ _Excusez-moi?_ (Excuse me?)”

“ _Je ne pense pas que tu devrais l'amener ici Julien, je suis désolé. Je pense juste que tu devrais t'installer avec une jolie fille! Il n'est pas le seul pour toi._ (I don’t think you should bring him in here Julien, I’m sorry. I just think you should settle down with a lovely girl! He’s not the one for you.)” His mother had cut in before he said much, glancing with barely disguised hostility to the man standing in awkward confusion behind him. Rook had followed her gaze, noticing just how nervous Blitz was despite him hiding it under a professionally developed mask.

He’d stepped back to pull the man into a side hug before addressing his parents.

“ _Nous devrions aller. Ne vous attendez pas à une invitation au mariage._ (We should be going. Don’t expect an invitation to the wedding.)” He couldn’t help his petty lie as he turned them from the door.

As they entered the shower room, he couldn’t help but cringe. Explaining to his boyfriend hadn’t been pleasant. They say in silence for a while, both tempted to cry but both trying to be strong for the other.

They undressed and climbed into the showers, and when Rook came out he found Elias stood in front of the mirror only half clothed, shoulders turned from stiff to slack, expression helplessly dejected. Elias always tried to build others up but got very insecure himself.

“Why are you even with me, honestly.”

“Because you’re perfect to me.” The response came easily yet Blitz scoffed, making Julien frown. He wrapped his towel tightly around his waist as he moved over, dropping his head onto Elias’ bare shoulder as they met eyes in the mirror. “Let’s see what I see.”

His fingers lifted to his biceps, running down slowly to where their hands met, instinctually lacing together.

“I see someone capable, someone who works hard to be fit and ready for anything thrown at him. I see-” he kissed before his ear before gently rubbing his chin from neck to shoulder and back. “A talented man who’s an excellent marksman and team member. Who takes time just to try make everyone else calm and happy.” He pursed his lips as Blitz rolled his dampened eyes.

“Elias, hey.” Julien released one hand so he could move between him and the mirror before sinking to his knees, holding eye contact with the German. “Don’t think of anything else, it’s just us here, just us. I’m being serious right now.”

His hands came to rest on the bare hips before him as he pressed a feather soft kiss to his boyfriend's stomach.

“ _Tu es si belle et tu ne le sais pas, je te souhaite de réaliser_ (You’re so beautiful and you don’t know it, I wish you realised.)” He couldn’t help mumbling the words before he sighed and switched to English.

“You’re a caring and amazing person and trust me, people notice and appreciate it. You’re wonderful and I couldn’t do any better. I never want to leave your side. You’re my one and only.” A tear silently slid down Elias’ cheek and he wanted to kiss it away. Instead he tenderly pressed another to his middle. “You’re perfect to me and I don’t care what my parents think. I know you run it through your head but it’s just us in this, ok? You and I. Forget about everyone else because I don’t care what they think.”

Elias nodded, taking a deep breath before he turned his stare to his reflection. Rook did the same, eyes wandering the beautiful figure of his love. “You’re so beautiful.” The words were soft on his tongue, almost breathless as his air was stolen. He had so much love for this man.

Blitz grasped the hands on his hips, pulling Rook to stand. They shared a delicate kiss before simply leaving their lips together, breath mingling for a moment. Julien kissed him once more before pulling back to meet his gaze.

“ _Je t’aime_ , Elias. To the moon and back.” A loving smile spread across the German’s slightly salty lips.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ , Julien. To the moon and back.”

 

 


	13. Demons- Blitz/MReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitz has to talk male Reader down from suicide- DatGirlSuzie request. Sorry this took so long my lovely, I hope it’s ok! <3
> 
> Depression/Suicide warnings. Angst and comfort. No death. 1.1k words and M rating.

The club music bounced off the beaten down buildings as they wandered away, cold wind nipping at their skin while the alcohol in their systems flooded them with warmth. They only drank enough to get tipsy, as they usually did, but it was enough for them to unwind and giggle amongst themselves. Even Bandit relaxed on their group outings, laughing along with Jäger and IQ as they skipped along like idiots, Blitz trailing behind them just watching his family with a smile.

He loved them all dearly, even if they were children that he more often than not couldn’t leave alone. Especially in the more dangerous side of town. No, he wasn’t worried for their well-being, more the legal issues they could get into if they stumbled upon a fight.

He let his gaze wander to the night sky, subtly wishing he could see the stars that sparkled somewhere behind the light pollution, when movement in the side of his sights caught his attention.

At the top of one of the tall buildings, a person had just climbed over a railing. Even from here the trembling of their body could be seen and something told Elias it wasn’t from the cold air.

His heart thumped in his ears as he sprinted, the alcohol's effects practically disappearing as his mind flushed with a frantic clarity. Behind him Bandit called him back, IQ’s voice joining with concern in her tone, but he didn’t stop.

He cut across in front of a car, ignoring the ugly curses that were thrown out the window as his runners scratched the dirty pavement beneath them.

The alley he entered was poorly lit and stank of something rotting, it’s only light positioned above a doorway. He jiggled a cold handle only to find the back entrance locked and a glance up told him the fire escape was too high to reach. Instincts took over and he set himself to breach the building, leg raising for a powerful kick. The first was unsuccessful and jolted his joints but he ignored it, trying again as the pounding of feet approached

“Elias, Elias!”

The lock on the door gave way and it busted open, Blitz shoving it out of the way as it swung back toward him. Tape hung across the front of the elevator entry declaiming it ‘Out of Order’ and he swore under his breath, turning instead to the old and ragged stairs immediately to his left and taking them without second thought, traversing two or three at a time. The air was stale and dusty and some of the lights were blown, making a hasty ascent dangerous in some spots.

His friends stayed only metres behind, the echo of their steps following him as he moved up, mind set on his task.

When he reached the top floor he pushed the door open, fighting against the harsh wind that swept his hair back and stung his eyes.

A gust caught the door and slammed it shut, catching the attention of the man whose head swivelled to meet the gaze of the intruder. Blitz slowly moved forward now, relieved to have made it in time.

“Please!” He shouted against the night as his voice was swept away. “Please climb back over, come talk to me!”

He couldn’t hear the sobs that shook the man but he could see the tears on his cheeks when he glanced down and they caught the light shining from the street below him, before he looked back to Blitz.

The door swung open again behind him but he didn’t look back, gaze steady and calm as he continued his approach.

“Hey, hey. Just look at me yeah? Come back over, this isn’t the right choice. You’ve got plenty of life to live yet!”

The man’s voice was scratchy when he replied, barely managing the volume he needed to counter the wind.

“I don’t want it! I hate it!”

“Why? Tell me why, talk to me! I’ll listen!” The man appeared to debate his options for a second before deciding it clearly couldn’t do any harm.

“There’s nothing there, I've got nothing to live for. Every day is practically miserable! Any little bit of happiness just gets ripped up by more depression anyway! My fucking parents hate me for being gay and-” he hiccupped through his tears, voice steadily getting rougher- “I don’t know what I’m meant to do! I can’t just stop! I just want to be happy but it’d be easier for everyone if I was just dead.”

“It gets better. I absolutely promise.” He was only a few metres away now, no longer having to yell. He could see clearly the splotched red that covered soft cheeks and sadness flooded through him. “I’m gay and I know how it can be, I had a lot of trouble with bullies in school, some people are just pricks. You’ve just got to find the good ones, make your own family!” He threw an arm out to gesture to the rest of his CTU he knew was somewhere behind him, aware that this was the first they’d heard of him being gay and bullied. “There’s nothing like the love and happiness you feel when you finally get that support, you’ll be able to chase your dreams and find someone you love and live and enjoy life. Fight for it!”

Uncertainty crossed the tearstained features of the guy, face scrunching up a little as he tried to think clearly through shuddered breathing and waterfalls.

“Just come over, I’m here for you. I’ll help you through it. We’ve just got to take it one step at a time.”

He held his attention, their eyes locked now as Elias extended a hand. The man blew out a shaky breath before reaching out, accepting the support.

The stranger climbed back over, collapsing into his arms as soon as he was into the safe zone. Blitz wrapped him tight for a minute before slowly sinking them to the ground, rough cement pressing uncomfortably into his knees. The broken man tucked his head into Blitz shoulder and sobbed, loud and heavy things that shook his entire body.

Blitz held him steady, letting his emotions pour onto his shirt as he hushed him with a flow of ‘It’ll be ok, you’ll be ok’, ever so slightly swaying from side to side. He looked over his shoulder to catch the sobered faces of his family and smiled grimly. He didn’t know this guy but he was going to make damn certain to do his best to help him. He hated seeing people going through this sort of personal hell, had experienced it around him and even in his own mind before. He started humming quietly, lips tilting up as he felt a new pair of arms encircle them, followed by another, and a third.

 

 


	14. Buck the rules- Buck/Cav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... my first ever smut. I really do apologise if it’s terrible
> 
> 2.1k, M/E rating

Caveira has always had to be resourceful to get what she wanted, and indeed she was good at it. She was definitely having difficulties getting close to her target but she was working her way towards him gradually. He was far too social in her opinion, she could never find a moment when he was alone. If not talking to someone, he was always by the side of his damn CTU partner, Frost.

She was another obstacle for a while, before Taina set her up with one of the other girls while drunk. Yes, she definitely had no focus on Buck as anything more than a friend while she was trying to work out her situation with the Op Hibana.

She crept through the shadows, eyes trailing the broad shoulders in front of her as he made his way from the Rec room, presumably finally going to bed.

She wanted to approach, she finally had the opportunity, but she found herself second guessing her plan and instead stayed a few metres behind.

He rounded one of the dark halls and she followed, leaping back when she came face to face with the man casually leant against the wall.

“You’re impressively silent but you’re a lot more noticeable when someone knows to look for you.”

“You we’re looking for me?” Her confidence basically melted away as Buck watched her from his position, still completely relaxed with their situation. An almost foreboding smile lifted one side of his mouth as he pushed off and started approaching her.

“I was indeed. Can’t blame me with the looks you’re always throwing- don’t think I don’t see them.” He backed her into the wall, hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her, grin unwavering.

She was in no way trapped and yet she felt it, her instincts screaming at her to flee while also demanding she stayed put under his cool blue gaze.

He pulled one hand free, reaching up to gently brush her cheek.

“Am I wrong?” She didn’t know what to do for once, suddenly not the hunter. Her head tilted away a little as her eyes flitted around but Buck wasn’t having it, the gentle touch on her cheek quickly became a firm grip of her jaw as she was forced to look him in the eye. “Am I wrong?”

The tone was just was collected but held an edge as he narrowed his eyes a little at her. Her subconscious decided before her mind even caught up.

“No, you’re not wrong.” She was glad her voice sounded a lot more confident than she felt at the moment, entirely surprised by how the friendly Canadian was behaving.

Buck’s grip loosened as he nodded, eyes scanning the halls around them before he shrugged, turning back to Taina.

He gave her no warning as his he dove for her neck, wet butterfly kisses trailing from her collarbone to her ear as she shivered, head falling back in response. Her hands remained tight at her sides in hesitation.

He nipped at her lobe before pulling back, catching her eyes as they fluttered open again. He only gave her enough time to catch sight of his smirk before his rough lips met hers. She immediately responded to the kiss, tilting her head as one hand decided to trail up his side, slipping under his shirt.

While her fingers danced across his firm pecs he peaked his tongue out and forced her lips apart, battling with her for a moment before pressing further to explore her mouth. Caveira hissed as he pulled back, catching her lip with sharp teeth. Sucking it into her mouth she felt the slight taste of iron and glared up at the devilish look on Buck’s face. He merely laughed, letting himself be pulled back in as she licked her way into his mouth, nails dragging down his abs with the one hand, the other lifting up to lace through his curls.

They fought messily, fire burning between them as they both let their mutual needs and curiosity of each other take over their motions.

Taina grasped the bottom of his shirt and tugged, hinting at him to take take it off despite their current location. Without pause, their kiss broke and the item was dropped somewhere beside them before Buck’s large hands moved to her thighs, eyes sparkling through the dark. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his firm waist before he pressed her to the wall, one arm beside her head.

“You sure about this?” She wriggled in response, pressing herself against the semi hard dick under his pants and eliciting a groan.

“Certain, Sébastien.”

He needed no other words as he rid her of her shirt, hand moving to massage her breast through her bra as she kept grinding against him. His teeth turned to her neck, biting roughly before his tongue dashed out to sooth the area, mouth closing over it. She couldn’t hold back her moan at the sensation, head thrown back against the wall as the air around them heated.

Sliding a hand down between them, Caveira palmed the sizeable tent forming for a moment before moving her hands to his belt and blindly unbuckling it. The minute she got it loose, she slid her hands down into the tactical pants and found Buck’s dick through his briefs, fingers tracing its shape teasingly.

Sébastien let out a carnal grunt against her skin, bucking lightly into the touch. Pulling away from her neck, he glanced down the dark hall again for a moment.

“I don’t have a condom, we should-” Buck couldn’t bite back his surprised moan as Caveira relocated her hand to under his boxers, silky skin warm in her hold as she started stroking at a slow pace.

“I’m clean and can’t have kids.”

When she met his blue eyes again she saw how dark they’d become, filled with the same craving she felt. She couldn’t help but press forward into another hungry kiss that he eagerly met, teeth clashing against hers as he devoured her.

She rolled her thumb over his wet slit and swallowed his moan before removing her hand. He took the hint and broke off, sitting her down on her feet and helping her remove her boots and pants. She knew anyone could be still up or come wandering the halls but the risk of being found, paired with the rough beard against her inner thigh, turned her on immensely. Buck nipped at her legs, not hard enough to leave marks but enough to tickle and have her arching forward for more.

She placed both hands against the wall to brace herself as she watched the man work his way along her left leg. She had the urge to tell him to hurry up but felt it was no longer her place to make demands, so she did the next best thing.

“Please.”

His eyes shot up to hers and an inquisitive smile lit up his face.

“Please what, Taina? What would you like?”

When she only glared back at him, biting her tongue and refusing to say more, he licked a bold strip along her already soaked panties, relishing in her whimper.

“You want my tongue? Want me to bury my face in your lips and leave you begging for more?”

Caveira writhed at his wicked words, aroused but shocked that the Canadian would speak so filthily. Another drag of his tongue had her breathing out the words he wanted to hear.

“Yes, please Sébastien, please give me your tongue.”

He hid his surprise at how easy she begged, turning to drag her underwear down her legs as he studied her dripping folds. “Look how worked up you are for me hmm?”

She arched her back, hand shooting from the wall to his hair as he took his first leisurely lick, tasting her. He ran his tongue over her a few couple more times then he moved her clit, sucking it into his mouth and relishing in her light moans. He drew a few figure eights before he moved to her entry, kitten licking it before he delved inside.

Hands that had previously been kneading her hips moved up to her breasts and she keened, pressing into the warm touch, unaware of the eyes admiring her actions.

Buck pushed his tongue as far as it could go, wiggling it a bit before starting to flick it, prompting a high pitched mewl from the woman above him.

He switched back to making random shapes on her clit, lifting his hand and sliding his middle finger in to the joint and pumping it as Caveira’s moans became more frequent, joining it with his pointer when he found her g-spot.

“Oh, yes, fuck Sébastien!”

They were lucky the hall was nowhere near the rooms because Taina was significantly louder than normal as she twisted and whined.

“Oh god, I’m-” Warmth shot through her body as Buck pushed her over the edge, legs twitching and core clenching against his stilled fingers. Her grip tightened in his hair and she whimpered, attempting to pull the persistent tongue away as she spasmed under it’s ministrations.

He stopped as her body calmed, removing his fingers and wiping his face. Caveira might have laughed if she wasn’t still so turned on.

Effortlessly he pinned her to the wall again, her bare legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he trailed his lips along her neck, giving her a moment to recover.

When she had caught her breath a little she pulled his face up, pressing her lips to his eagerly, ignoring the taste of herself still on his tongue.

He pushed his boxers down, groaning into her mouth as his length finally got freedom, springing up to his stomach. He stroked himself a few times before lining up with her entry and allowing her to lower herself down onto him. She whimpered into his mouth in pleasure as her walls stretched to accommodate his thick member.

They broke their kiss to instead just rest their lips together, Buck’s teeth again holding her lip as her warmth wrapped around him. The pleasure shooting up his spine paired with impulses had him thrusting up, driving his dick in to the hilt as they both moaned loudly.

A silent nod from Caveira had him continuing with a rough pace, bouncing her in time with his intrusions as he held her hips in an almost bruising grip.

They continued for a moment before Buck stopped and Caveira’s eyes flicked open in confusion.

“Bounce yourself, fuck yourself on my cock.”

She hummed at the request, eyes blazing as she grinded her hips to test the water. Before she continued she decided she might as well fully commit and reached around her back, unclipping her bra and dropping it off to the side.

Winking at Buck, she placed her hands on either shoulder before setting a slightly teasing pace, rolling against him and clenching her walls occasionally. His hands squeezed her ass, grunts dropping from his lips as he watched his dick repeatedly enter her.

She changed her tempo to fast bounces and his eyes moved to her chest as her boobs moved with her. Dropping his head, he took one into his mouth, the action causing Caveira’s movement to temporarily stutter. His tongue circled her nipple, teasing it with small strokes before it wrapped around it and sucked.

Taina bowed in his hold, pressing up into the feeling with a gasp and freezing. Buck took the lead again, pressing her lithe body between him and the wall and pounding into it as he continued toying with her breast.

Repositioning so he could free an arm, he leant back to wriggle his hand between them and placed his thumb against her bundle of nerves, circling it as he sped up.

“Séb, I’m nearly there.” Taina moaned, hips moving eagerly to meet his thrusts now. He grunted, nodding in reply.

“Where?” His thrusts we’re starting to get sloppy as he too neared his end, body pulled taut.  
  
“Inside.”

The minute Taina began clenching around him he fell over the edge and they moaned loudly, pleasure shooting through them. Caveira dragged her nails down Buck’s back as he buried himself inside her, warm cum filling her up. Her stomach muscles twitched as she came down from her high, toes unclenching and a dopey smile washing across her face.

She unconsciously leant forward and pressed an affectionate kiss to Buck’s lips before he pulled out, straightening himself as she collected her clothes.

Once they were both reclothed Taina felt awkwardness creep back in, but Sébastien caught her before she could flee.

“Showers, then meet in my room?” The ever friendly smile was back on his face and Caveira couldn’t help as her stomach did a little flip, lips softly lifting.

“Sounds good.”

 


	15. You and Me- Chanka/Kap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff, 1.3k words, G rating. Tachanka and Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kiki!!! I hope you enjoy, sorry it was slow and is short. Hopefully it’s fluffy enough to make up for it!   
> I chose Chank/Kap cos I remember that you like it and it’s somehing I haven’t written :3 so fingers crossed you still love the ship lmao 
> 
> The song(piano version):  
> https://youtu.be/oWjY8SIHUfo
> 
> (IK here’s one called you and I, I swear it’s jot just me being unoriginal it’s just the song names)

When Kapkan wandered into the dining hall at 0700 he was met with people bubbling with far too much excitement to be normal. It didn’t take long to find the source of chatter though, considering the crowd that was forming around it. Amongst a cluster of operators stood a proud grand piano. Curiosity got the better of him as he wandered over, eyes scanning the glossy surface with interest.

“What’s that situation?” He asked as he stopped next to Bandit, the German glancing at him before shrugging.

“We found it here, no one knows where it came from or why. They want to play it, but they’re all too scared.” He slightly raised his voice on the last two words, catching glares from a few people nearby with a grin.

Thermite held his gaze for a minute before huffing and throwing his arms up.

“Screw it, someone has to play it!” He slid straight into the seat, mischievous smile lighting his face as he lifted the lid. The first press of a key was tentative but caught the attention of everyone in the room effortlessly. The following notes made it clear Jordan didn’t know what he was doing, but he continued to toy with it anyway.

Half way through the messy playing of ‘twinkle twinkle little star’, Rook stepped up and placed his hand on Thermite’s shoulder to pause him, shaking him for a moment while he smirked.

“Move aside and let the master show you how it’s done.”

“Go back to running circles on the track and let me make beautiful music.”

Bandit snorted beside him as the two bickered back and forth for a moment before Rook gave up and simply pushed Thermite to the side. Just as he lifted his hands to the keys, Doc pushed through the group with a grumble. “You both shouldn’t even be touching it, we don’t know who’s it is or what it’s for. If you don’t know how to play it then move off.”

It was clear the poor man hadn’t gotten much sleep the night prior, probably kept up by Bandit who had suspiciously disappeared around the same time Doc had appeared.

Rook smiled at his teammate with one of his innocent and disarming smiles before continuing as he was, starting a casual tune that Kapkan vaguely recognised. Silence fell over the area as everyone listened to the music for a moment, enjoying the interruption to their typical mornings.

As the song came to an end a few people jumped at the opportunity to have a turn next, which Rook happily moved for, encouraging others to play too.

Kapkan had gotten over the initial curiosity and finally dragged himself away, heading straight for the kitchen to grab some scrambled eggs and coffee. When he reached the Spetsnaz table he dropped into the seat opposite Tachanka, who merely glanced at him with a thoughtful look.

Strange for the man to not immediately burst into a joke or insult as his friends filled the table around him but Kapkan brushed it off, instead filling his mouth with bitter black coffee, swearing as he burnt his tongue.

Despite the strange morning and appearance of the piano, the day continued as per usual. Training, paperwork, and an update on possible white mask movements in UAE.

Normal days were fine but Kapkan couldn’t deny his enthusiasm for when they got assignments, the adrenaline always kept him on his toes instead of letting the small bits of boredom creep under his skin. He was definitely glad when he was finally relieved of tasks and could slink back to the Spetsnaz room. He didn’t really have anything to do but that was ok with him.

That’s exactly what he did for the rest of the night too.

He was laying in his bed with his phone above his face when a knock on the door startled him, causing him to drop the technology directly onto the bridge of his nose.

“блять! Who the f-” he cut his words off with a sharp inhale as he moved his phone and stood up from his comfort, marching to his door and yanking it open with a growl on his tongue that he choked on. Standing opposite him was a poker faced Tachanka. He Immediately took hold of his wrist, hardly giving Kapkan the time to pull his door shut behind him before he was lead through their dark room and out into the hall.

“What are we doing? What time is it even?”

Tachanka pushed on and he just followed, eyebrows furrowing. He knew it was around midnight because last time he checked the time it was about 2300, which meant basically everyone will have retired to their rooms. The halls proved the thought, devoid of noise other than their footsteps and the rustling of trees in the light wind outside.

“Just follow, don’t question. You’ll see.”

The man, despite his facial features being unreadable when Kapkan searched before, seemed very serious. He trusted him with his life so left it at that and did as told, following without another word.

When they pushed into the dining hall, even more scepticism flooded his mind. Still, he followed Tachanka to the piano that resides in the corner, lit in the tranquil blue light of the moon that shone in from a window. The breeze invaded through the same opening, chilling his skin where it brushed it.

He stopped within arms reach of the instrument, watching carefully as his fellow Russian slid onto the seat and lifted the key protector.

It wasn’t Tachanka who looked up at him for a moment, thoughtful and sincere, it was the rare show of Alexandr underneath. The man he loved getting the pleasure of speaking to when they had a few drinks, or when the other two of their CTU had fallen asleep and they were left up to their own devices. A surprisingly deep thinker and kind man, despite his harsh exterior and loud mouth.

Alex cleared his throat and turned back to the ivories, lifting his hands for the gentle beginning of a song. As the melody progressed, his eyes fell shut and he started moving with the music, entrancing Maxim with every sway. The room echoed an unfamiliar tune and filled his head, fingers tingling against the smooth side of the piano. He wasn’t even sure when he’d moved to touch it, his focus swayed between watching Alexandr’s hands move with practiced ease and watching his facial expressions- so open and vulnerable compared to what they usually were. Kapkan felt honoured to be the one allowed to witness this.

The song wasn’t a complicated one but had a wonderful tone to it that came to an end all too soon.

A silence settled over the room as Tachanka’s eyes flickered open again, shooting to meet his gazr. He felt almost out of place as he eventually broke the quiet with a whisper.

“What song was… What was it about?”

“It’s about not being able to keep your eyes off of someone.” He never let their eye contact falter as he spoke with certainty, shocking Kapkan. Was he getting the wrong message here? He felt stupid as his cheeks warmed, praying the man in front of him couldn’t see it through the dark. “I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

The words were hummed in a low and rough voice, clearing up the possibility of misinterpreting and leaving Maxim frozen. Tachanka gently covered the keys before standing, placing his warm hand on Maxim’s shoulder and smiling comfortingly.

“The song is called ‘You and me’, by a group called Lifehouse. You listen to it and think about it. Sleep well, дорогой.”

Tachanka left Kapkan with his heart pounding as he dropped to the now unoccupied seat, an unsure but warm smile spreading across his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been so inactive! I’m sick and also been fairly busy. I’m going to push myself to try be more active again because I’m fetting better now aha


	16. I don’t love you- Rook/Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook/Bandit angst, 1.2k, G rating I suppose? Maybe M?
> 
> Forgot to add but the song is I don’t love you by Cruel Youth

Montagne pulled Rook into his arms as confusion flooded him, a mere trickle compared the monsoon of memories in Rook’s mind.

The touches came abruptly, the dark look in his eyes giving Rook some hope in what was previously a dead end crush, useless and unrequited.

It was faster than he was used to but almost nonexistent, leaving him confused every time. Bandit would pin him to the wall, glance at his lips with a smirk, then disappear. He wasn’t even sure if he was imagining it.

They saw it one day, his teammates. Marius and Elias watched with angry gazes, only moving to him after the whirlwind that was Dominic had vanished into the air.

They warned him to watch himself, to be careful. The soft look on Jäger’s face left him a little unsure but loudest in his mind was the confirmation that this was real, he wasn’t imagining this.

He never acted on it. Weeks on weeks went of touches that no one could see and words that no one could hear, but he never confirmed it. His words were never spoken and his lips never touched Julien’s.

He was fine with it, lapped up every bit of affection and appreciated every touch. He was a patient person and he could wait. After all, this was Bandit, the man was someone who struggled to show real care and emotion. He’d watched him plenty, learned his ins and outs from the way he interacted with all of Rainbow to the very different and rare display of emotions toward his German teammates.

Yes, Rook has seen his beautiful side underneath and he would wait.

By the fifth week Bandit began to stay around him, wordless but constant in his day. They trained side by side and sat together for meals, even spending down time in the presence of each other. Underneath, Rook missed his friends a little, but he was happy with his new situation.

It was Bandit who told him about the party the following night, even offered him a gift of two bottles of wine that lit his face with a smile. He pulled the man in for a grateful hug, lips unintentionally seeking his only to meet a cheek. He was a little disheartened but it was fine, he would wait.

He hardly saw Bandit all day as everyone swarmed about, chattering and giggling with enthusiasm for the liquid confidence the night promised. Time seemed longer than usual before the gathering as Rook wandered around like a lost puppy in search its owner.

He didn’t see him until later when he brought his third glass of wine to his lips, a chair in the corner occupied by his awkward self. Normally he was bubbly and social but he felt dejected waiting for the German to appear.

The wide smile on Bandit’s lips and the outstretched hand caused excitement to fill him at the time but now he realised the smile was sharp and the hand foreboding.

They stumbled through the door, Bandit’s grip tight on the Frenchman’s wrist as he lead him into his room. The words from the hallway reverberated through his mind.

“I like you too.”

It felt almost too good to be true but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The champagne bottle was pressed to his lips and he obediently gulped the remainder of the liquid, ability to focus fading. Jäger’s words of warning were the furthest thing from his thoughts when Dominic eyes lit with fire and he pulled him in.

The embrace was heated and he melted against the German, completely giving himself in to whatever was offered.

He realised now that it never melted him, it burnt him. The charred flesh covered him but somehow he was the last one to notice it, waited til it was too late for the smell to hit his nose. Til he was crying in agony in the arms of a friend.

A banging on the door hurt his pounding head as he woke, struggling to hear the quiet words.

Bandit was to clean the damn party he threw, the rest of the GSG9 couldn’t be found so it was on him. Rook didn’t think he even saw any of the other German’s the night prior. But-

“It was your party?” He winced as he pushed himself up, pulling the blanket higher over his bare chest. Bandit met his eyes with an empty look and his heart dropped. Did he regret it? Did he not enjoy it?

“It was, yeah. Your clothes are there, let yourself out.”

And with that he left, ignoring the tears that glossed Julien’s eyes.

He didn’t see him around much the following days. He never met him at the entrance of the canteen or the door of the gym, never bothered seeking him out. Rook felt out of place as he went back to his usual group, silent at the end of the GIGN table.

He caught the confused looks of the other members of his team, even the sympathetic looks of the other GSG9, but could never find the gaze he was searching for.

He did his best to keep his tears silent at night, teeth digging into his fist and eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out what he had done wrong, what had gone awry.

He’d learned the man, knew his routine. If Bandit wouldn’t seek him, he’d take it upon himself. If he could find what was wrong then he could fix it, right? So that’s what he did, caught Bandit in the locker rooms after a workout.

“Dom!”

The eyes were just as empty when he spun on him as they were on that morning, no remanence of care. An impenetrable mask no matter how hard he searched.

He pleaded for him to explain, to tell him what he did. At no response he got frustrated, voice raising as he demanded answers. Did he even ever care? Did it matter to him how hurt he’d left him?

“No, I didn't. Once or twice I regret it- but party’s over.” His voice was monotone as he brushed it all aside, confirming the suspicions that Rook so desperately tried to ignore.

The dam wall broke and the tears came, spilling down his cheeks in a steady stream no matter how hard he tried to control it.

Bandit’s composure wavered and annoyance peeked through but Rook pushed forward into a cold embrace, searching desperately for any affection.

“I can’t count the reasons why I don’t love you.”

The words sliced through all of his sweet delusions and he pulled back as if he’d been cut, stumbling as he backed away.

When Bandit left the room, Rook felt more alone than he’d ever been. He stood in confusion for a moment before leaving to wander the halls, sight swimming as hiccuped sobs dragged themself from his throat.

He found himself in the GIGN room, empty except for Montagne who lept to his feet the minute he’d entered, arms wrapping protectively around the young man who just buried his face.

It’s too damn late to cry.

It’s too damn late to change his mind.

_“I don’t love you.”_

 

 

 


End file.
